Academy's saiyan duelist
by Batthan the Dark Knight
Summary: Two new students arrive to Duel Academy. Between the Hero duelist and the half Saiyan, the duel world won't know what hit it! Pairings: Jaden x Alexis, and harems.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Now this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story now, just know that I do own a my OC, not Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, so enjoy!)_

**The Next King of Games and the Saiyan heir**

It was a sunny morning in Domino City as a 15-year-old boy was walking on the street with a Duel Disk was attached to his left arm. He was wearing a gray jacket, blue jeans, a blue shirt, tennis shoes and a necklace with a bat emblem.

He was so engrossed on his thoughts about joining Duel Academy that he didn't watch where he was going and bumped onto someone, falling to the floor.

"What the..." Ethan said as he got his bearings back. "Sorry for that."

"Nah, don't worry." the blonde guy said as he fished out a card from a box in his belt. "You're a duelist, aren't you?"

"I think the duel disk gives me out." Ethan chuckled as he dusted some of the cards the fell out, then took a look at who he bumped. "Aren't you..."

The man smirked at this and gave the card to Ethan.

"A little dragon told you'd need him." The man said and he started to leave.

"Hey thanks!" Ethan yelled as the man just gave him a thumbs up as he left.

Ethan smiled a bit as he saw his new card: Red-Eyes Wyvern. He then heard a roar akin of a dragon

"What was that?" Ethan wondered. "Well, gotta go!"

With this, Ethan began to runs again to get to the KC duel dome.

* * *

><p>Going to the blonde man, we see him walking to a tri-colored young man.<p>

"So you gave it to him?" He asked.

"Yah, you did the same to Jaden, right?" The blonde asked back.

"Indeed." the tri-hair said. "Those two will rock the Academy to its foundation, don't you think so...Joey?"

"You know me well, Yugi!" Joey said.

* * *

><p>Ethan arrived almost too late to register, only beaten by another kid seconds ago. He considered himself lucky at this.<p>

He spotted a brown-haired kid chatting with a spiky blue haired kid and another with slicked black hair, so he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello guys!" Ethan said. "Name's Ethan Tidwell."

"I'm Syrus Truesdale." The shorty said.

"Bastion Misawa." The black-haired one said.

"And I'm Jaden Yuki." The brown-haired said pointing to himself. "And I'll be the next King of games!"

"King of Games, uh?" Ethan smirked. "I'd like to duel against you sometime."

"You got it!" Jaden replied.

**"Will Ethan Tidwell please report to Duel Arena 2. Repeat, Ethan Tidwell report to Duel Arena 2!"**

"Go time!" Ethan announced, as he ran off.

"Good luck, Ethan!" Syrus shouted, waving his hand.

"Thanks, Syrus!" Ethan shouted back.

* * *

><p>Ethan stepped through the door of the Arena, his Duel Disk on his arm. He inserted his deck and waited for his opponent to show up, "Let's go!" he said with a confident smile as he cracked his neck and knuckles while a woman inserted her deck.<p>

"Welcome to Kaiba Dome, young man. I am your Dueling Proctor and I'll be testing you to see if you can earn the right to go to our exclusive school," the woman greeted. Ethan nodded as their disks activated, "Well then, let's see watcha got, madam!"

The proctor smiled at him for being respectful, "Let's begin, shall we!" she said.

Starting Score:

Ethan: 4000

Dueling Proctor: 4000

"I set a monster facedown as well as this face down." The female proctor. "Your turn kid."

"My turn, Draw!" Ethan said as he did so. "I summon Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100) in defense mode and set a card. I end my turn."

The image of a small armored dragon crossing its wings; Masked Dragon appeared along with the face-down.

"Pass." The proctor said, making sure she would goad Ethan into attacking. It seemed to work just fine.

"OK, I summon Element Dragon (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) in Attack mode!" Ethan said as a red dragon with a beak; Element Dragon appeared in front of him. "And change Masked Dragon to attack mode!"

Element Dragon began to glow with a red aura.

"Forgot to mention my dragon's special ability." Ethan said as his dragon went 500 points up in attack. "And that's not all!" Ethan pushed a button in his duel disk as his face-down flipped face-up. "I activate Dragon's Rage!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the upper level of the dome, three duelists were chatting about the duel.<p>

"It's a solid combo." The tallest of them, a teenage with spiky deep blue hair said.

"I could do better." a spiky black haired boy scoffed.

"Gaining attack and also a piercing effect." The blonde girl said. "Not bad."

"Indeed Alexis." the blue haired one said. "But the face of the proctor tells me she was expecting it."

You think so, Zane?" Alexis asked.

"That slacker wouldn't stand against the Chazz." The black haired said pointing to himself.

Zane and Alexis rolled their eyes at him.

* * *

><p>"Element Dragon, attack with fire surge!" Ethan said as his dragon complied, releasing a stream of flames that clashed with the card, revealing it to be a Giant Germ (ATK: 1000DEF: 100). And reducing 1900 LP from the proctor.

Ethan: 4000

Proctor: 2100

"Not bad, Kiddo, But that's not enough" The woman said. "Because when you destroy one, I can summon another." And so, another Giant Germ appeared in Attack mode.

"And why just one when two are more fun?" she said as a second germ appeared. "Not to mention each time you destroy one by battle, you'll lose 500 life points."

The plasma left by the first germ gathered and plummeted against Ethan like a gooey rain, effectively taking 500 of his life points.

Ethan: 3500

"Grrr, I end my turn." Ethan said and then thought '_I have to find a way to get rid of those germs without losing life points.'_

"Okay then, my turn!" She said and drew a card "I sacrifice one of my Germs to summon Summoned Skull (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200) in attack mode!" The germ bursts into pieces as an skeletal fiend; Summoned Skull with a wicked smile rose in its place.

"Now attack his masked dragon with Demon Lightning!" She ordered and the fiend complied, sending an of electricity at the dragon, making it screech in agony as it was destroyed.

Ethan: 2400

"You've activated my dragon's special ability!" Ethan declared. "By destroying him in battle, I can summon another dragon with 1500 ATK points or less, then shuffle my deck."

He did so and placed the card on his duel disk.

"Say hello to Red-Eyes Black Chick (ATK: 800/DEF: 500)!" Ethan said as the monster appeared. It looked like a rock it'll it split open, revealing the dragon hatchling, Red-Eyes Black Chick who gave a screech.

"KAWAII!" was the reaction of the girls in the dome, including the proctor. Ethan and others sweatdropped at this.

"I change my germ to defense mode and set a facedown card." She said, still glancing at the chick. "I end my turn."

"Too bad he won't stay for long." Ethan smirked as he drew his card. "I sacrifice Red-Eyes Black Chick to summon his older self...Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)!"

The chick glowed and grew until it became its older self Red-Eyes Black Dragon with a threatening roar.

* * *

><p>Chazz's eyes were bulging out while Zane raised an eyebrow, but Alexis had a different reaction.<p>

'_Why does that dragon seem so familiar._' Alexis mused in her mind.

"Now I play Heavy storm to get rid of your facedown cards." Ethan played the card which released a violent wind that destroyed the cards, revealed to be Dark Energy and Nutrient Z.

"Then I'll use Lightning Vortex, discarding one card from my hand to destroy your monsters." A lightning bolt came from the roof and obliterated the monsters, leaving the proctor's field bare.

"Very clever." She said with a smile. "Finish it."

"Very well." Ethan said and then ordered. "Red-Eyes, use your Inferno Fire Blast!"

The dragon gathered power in its snout and released a red-hot fireball which wiped out the proctor's life points.

Proctor: 0

"Red-Eyes wins." Ethan said. "Fatality!"

Ethan turned around just in time to see Ancient Gear Golem crush on top of Jaden's opponent, thus granting him victory.

* * *

><p>"Those two will make Academy life more interesting." Said Zane as he left.<p>

"You're right, Zane." Alexis said. following him. "They have future in there."

As for Chazz, he was dumbstruck. Not only the first slacker beat Crowler, but also the other one had a Red-Eyes Black Dragon...and those were pretty hard to find.

What new adventures were expecting our heroes? Who knows?


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, except my OC._

**Chapter 2: Welcoming Duel**

A helicopter was flying through the sky, taking the newest generation of duelists within it.

"If you look to your left, you'll see your new home away from home." The voice of the pilot was heard through the speakers.

Many of the students, glued themselves to the windows, especially Jaden to see, while Ethan just kept snoring.

Unknown to the boy, many girls were gossiping about him, mostly two and a reluctant third.

"Did you see that Ethan guy, Mindy?" The redhead asked to her black-haired friend.

"I know, he was sooo dreamy!" Mindy said. "You think he's single, Jasmine?"

"I certainly hope so!" Jasmine gave Ethan a sly look. "Don't you think so, Alexis?"

"Don't mix me in this." Alexis huffed.

"You're no fun, Alexis!" Mindy pouted as she and Jasmine kept on the gossip.

Alexis was busier with her thoughts.

'_Why do I feel like I know him?_' She thought. '_More so, that dragon...I've seen it somewhere before.'_

This continued until they arrived to the island.

* * *

><p>After landing they had the customary aperture ceremony and given their respective Dorm uniform.<p>

Now he was sitting in a stone relief with Jaden and Syrus.

"It seems I'm in Slifer Red." Jaden said, fiddling with his PDA.

"Same here." Was Syrus response, being at the opposite side.

"Ditto, guys!" Ethan said while sitting cross-leged in the floor.

In that moment, Bation crossed by there.

"Hey Bastion!" Jaden greeted. "Are you in the red too?"

"Let's see..." Bastion mused. "Yellow jacket, yellow buttons...nope."

"So that why we're in red." Jaden muttered.

"Don't tell me you just figured that out." Bastion said with a surprised face.

"Hey, ever thought I'm color blind?" Jaden said with a scowl.

"Oh sorry." Bastion replied. "Are you color blind?"

"No, I'm not." Jaden cheerfully said.

"Well, I am." Ethan said from behind Jaden.

"Really?" Syurs, Jaden and Bastion asked.

"Scyke!" Ethan laughed. "I'm just messing with you guys."

They laughed at this.

"Well, see you at the dorm!" Jaden said to Bastion.

"I don't think so." Bastion said as he pointed somewhere. "That's yours."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the dorms and hearing Jaden and Syrus' opinion, he headed to the next room of theirs. He placed his things on the floor and plopped down in the bed.<p>

"Well, better make the best of it!" Ethan said to himself.

* * *

><p>A time after, Ethan, Jaden as Syrus were walking towards the Academy as well as working on Syrus low confidence.<p>

While Syrus had a small burst of confidence, Jaden and Ethan were way ahead, making Syrus run to catch up to them.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Syrus said as he tried to catch up with them.

"There's some dueling around here!" Jaden said.

"What he said!" Ethan replied.

"How...do you...know?" Syrus really needed to work on his physical condition.

"Do you have sixth sense for dueling?" Syrus asked them.

"It's the air!" Jaden said. "I can smell it!"

"And I can feel it on my bones!" Ethan replied.

'_More like the cleaner used in the floor._' Syrus thought of Jaden's answer and then Ethan's '_And it must be the A/C._'

"Guys, you think we should be in here?" Syrus as asked to them, but they were busy admiring the place

Ethan and Jaden stopped, so Syrus finally caught up tho them.

"Check this place out." Jaden said. "Sweet duel arena!"

"No doubt." Ethan agreed.

"I guess it'd be awesome to duel here." Syrus said, earning a grin from both Slifers.

"Well, let's find out!" Both said.

"You think we're allowed?" Syrus asked unsure.

"We're students here, aren't we?" Jaden asked Syrus.

"Y...yeah." Syrus replied.

"And this is our campus, isn't it?" Ethan asked too.

"True." Syrus said.

"So there's no problem then!" Both said.

"Wrong!" An annoying voice said.

The voice came from a curly-haired kid, who was accompanied by another with spiky hair.

"This is the Obelisk Blue campus." Curly said.

"And you Slifer rejects aren't welcome here." Spiky said. "Look at the crest behind you."

Said crest bore the head of the Egyptian God, Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Sorry, we were just leaving" Syrus said dejected.

Ethan didn't like that one bit, so he glared at them. The goons felt like if a monster is preying on them.

"Nah, I won't." Jaden said, dissipating the eerie atmosphere. "Not until you two duel me and Ethan."

"You two..."Curly said, pointing to Jaden and Ethan. "You're the one who beat Crowler and you're the one who had the Red-Eyes!"

"That was me!" Jaden said, pointing to himself.

"Guilty as charged." Ethan smirked.

"Hey Chazz." Spiky called out to another kid in the bleachers. "It's those two! Check it out!"

Chazz scowled a bit.

"Hey, I'm Jaden." Jaden introduced himself.

"And I'm Ethan." Ethan did likewise.

"Chazz...was it?" Both asked.

"He's Chazz Princeton!" Curly said. "Best duelist in Duel Prep School, so pay your respects!"

"Yeah, he's gonna be the King of Games." Spiky said, making funny faces. "The best duelist around."

Ethan and Jaden looked at each other and then at Chazz.

"Nah." They said. "He won't be the King of games."

"I'll be the king of games!" Both looked at each other surprised and pointed at each other. "You think?"

Both stared for a moment and then burst laughing.

"Seems I got a rival then!" Jaden said excitedly.

"It seems so" Ethan replied.

Then the two goons laughed.

"King of Games? Two Slifer Slackers?" Spiky said. "Yeah right."

"Cut it you two!" Chazz said as he got up. "Maybe they're right."

"What do you mean, Chazz?" Curly asked.

"One of them, beat Crowler and his rare monster." He stated. "And the other doesn't only have a Red-Eyes, but had a good combo with it. That requires some skill."

He then smirked. "Or was it just luck for the both of you?" Chazz said. "Let's find out."

"Gladly!" Both Slifers said.

Before they could even start, they were interrupted by a certain blonde.

"This surely is a motley crew." Alexis said.

"Wow, who's that?" Syrus asked while Ethan had the sensation of knowing her somehow.

"Hey Alexis." Chazz said in a flirty tone. "Wanna see me pummel my new friends Jaden and Ethan in a duel? It will be short but entertaining."

Chazz's way to speak to Alexis didn't sit well with Ethan and would have wanted to sic Red-Eyes on him, though he was surprised why that bothered him.

"The Obelisk blue dinner is about to start." She said. "And you're late."

"Oh yeah. " Chazz said, remembering the appointment. "Let's move it."

And so, bird-butt hair and his goonies left.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way, he's a jerk." she said frowning. "Specially to Slifers."

"Nah, don't sweat it." Jaden said, surprising Alexis. "His kind doesn't bother me at all."

"No problem." Ethan said. "He's all bravado."

"After all, I'd beat him in one turn." Both said smiling.

"We have to work on that overconfidence of yours." Syrus pointed out. "Or give me some of it..."

"Well, maybe two turns." Jaden said. "Maybe two and a half.

"That's for sure." Ethan added, making Alexis giggle a bit.

"By the way, the Slifer's welcome dinner is about to start too." Alexis said.

"Really? We gotta go!" Jaden said as the three of them began jogging.

"Sorry, didn't get your name!" Jaden said hallway to the exit.

"It's Alexis Rhodes." She said with a smile.

"I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden siad.

"And I'm Ethan Tidwell." Ethan added.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" Syrus said, thinking he needed to do more exercise.

And so, the three Slifers left.

"Jaden and Ethan, uh?" Alexis smiled a bit, still trying to figure why Ethan seemed familiar to her.

* * *

><p>While the Obelisks dinner was out of a fancy party and the Ras was more of a homey one, the same could not be said about the Slifers. it was more of a salvage dinner of sardines and rice. But the professor in charge, whose name was Lyman Banner, seemed like a good guy and Ethan had quickly made friends with him and his pet cat Pharaoh.<p>

The thing Jaden and Ethan had in common is that both were bottomless food holes.

After the dinner and introduction, Jaden, Syrus and Ethan went to their respective rooms and just stayed there until Jaden's PDA started to beep, it was a call.

"Hello slacker." Was Chazz's voice and face on the screen.

"Hey Chazz." Jaden said.

"I'm challenging you to a duel in the Obelisk Blue arena." Chazz boasted. "Bring the other slacker with you...and the winners get the other's best card."

With this, the screen turned off, so Jaden and Syrus went to to the door to go, despite Chumley's warning; but as soon as they opened the door, Ethan was already in there.

"Let me guess, did you also get a call from bird-butt hair about a duel?" Ethan asked as the two nodded. "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go."

With this, the trio went to face their challenge.

* * *

><p>No later than 10 minutes after the call was made, the three Slifers were in the arena where Chazz and his spiky-haired lackey where waiting for them.<p>

"Good to see you didn't chicken out, slackers." Chazz said mockingly.

"Even if they know they're gonna lose." The spiky haired one said.

"Nah, won't back away form a duel." Said Jaden.

"Same here." Ethan said. "So how it's gonna be be?"

"A tag duel." Chazz explained. "And the winners get the best cards of the losers."

"Get your game on!" Jaden said as they readied their duel disks and decks.

"Nice catchphrase." Ethan said. "So, who goes first?"

"I'm first." Chazz said and then pointed to Jaden, then Ethan and lastly spiky. "The first slacker, after him the another and last goes Bubba."

"Agreed." Ethan said. "Let's begin."

"My turn!" Chazz drew his card. "I summon Reborn Zombie (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600) in defense mode and also a face-down!"

Both holograms appeared in front of Chazz.

"I end my turn!" He said.

Now it was Jaden's turn. He looked at his hand and saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Winged Kuriboh, nice to see you!" Jaden said, when Winged Kuriboh seemed to wave a paw at him. "Maybe I'll play you later."

"I'll start big, so I play Polymerization." Jaden said as he played the card. "And fuse Avain (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) and Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200)."

Both heroes fused and the reptilian-like, one-winged hero; Elemental Hero Flame Wingman appeared on the field.

"I was just hoping for that, slacker." Chazz said as he pushed a button on his duel disk. "I activate Chthonian Polymer!"

Ethan grumbled at this.

"What does that do?" Syrus asked.

"Something bad for them." A voice, belonging to a familiar blonde was heard. "I was sure you'd be here."

"Chthonian Polymer allows you to gain control of a Fusion-summoned monster by sacrificing one of your own creatures."

Syrus looked fearful at this. As she said so, Reborn Zombie disappeared and Flame Wingman was covered in a black shroud and transported to Chazz's side.

"Oh man." Jaden said. "At least since Flame Wingman was a special summon, so I can summon Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defense mode."

The clay defender; Elemental Hero Clayman appeared kneeling in front of Jaden.

"I end my turn." Jaden said. "Your turn Ethan."

"My turn!" Ethan said as he drew. "I summon Dark Blade (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) in defense mode and place two cards facedown. And I end my turn."

The black-armored knight appeared and aknel, Dark Blade crossing his swords in front of him as well as the two facedowns.

"Okay, that's my turn!" Bubba said. "I summon Pyramid Turtle (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) in attack mode!"

Said turtle whose shell was a pyramid; Pyramid Turtle appeared into the field.

"And I activate the Continuous Spell Card Call of the Mummy." Bubba said as the card appeared. "I end my turn."

"What?" Bubba said at the look Ethan was giving him.

"You know it would have been better if you used your spell card's effect first?" Ethan said.

Bubba took a time to process it and got wide-eyed.

"Ahhh!" Bubba screamed. "What did I do?"

Even the monsters had sweatdrops on their heads and you could hear the turtle let out an exasperated sigh.

"My turn again." Chazz said glaring at Bubba. "I attack Clayman with Flame Wigman!"

The One-winged hero attacked reducing Clayman to rubble.

"And now for Wingman's special effect! You'll lose Life points equal to the attack of your monster."

"I don't think so! Activate Trap card!" Ethan said as he revealed his trap. "Divine Wrath!"

Alexis' eyes widened at this.

"What does that card do?" Syrus asked.

"It allows Ethan to negate the effect of a monster by sending one card form his hand to the graveyard and then destroy the monster." After Alexis explained, a bolt of lighting struck Flame Wingman and destroyed it.

"Sorry for doing that, Jaden." Ethan apologized.

"Don't sweat it." Jaden said. "Thanks for the save."

"What are friends for?" Ethan replied.

Chazz growled at this and ended his turn.

"My turn!" Jaden said. "I summon Wroughtweiler (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in defense mode."

The mechanical dog; Wroughtweiler appeared and sat on its hunches.

"I place a facedown card and I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Ethan said. "I change Dark Blade to attack mode and summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1200) in defense mode!"

The blonde girl appeared wearing a green outfit with a hat and knelt; Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, but not before giving Ethan a wink which strangely made Alexis feel upset.

'_Did she just wink at him?_' Alexis thought. '_And why did it bother me?_'

"I place a facedown and end my turn." Ethan said as the card appeared in front of him. "Your turn, Bubba."

"Draw!" Bubba said. "I change Pyramid Turtle to attack mode! Attack his Dark Blade!"

The turtle charged against Dark Blade who slashed at it, sending it away.

Chazz & Bubba: 7600

"With this, the effect of my turtle activates." He said as the pyramid on the turtle began to crumble. "When he's destroyed by battle, I can summon a zombie-type monster with 2000 DEF or less. So appear, Vampire Lord (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500)." The Pyramid fell apart, revealing an aristocratic vampire; Vampire Lord with a grin.

"Now attack his Dark Blade with Bat Mist!" Bubba ordered as the Vampire pend his cloak and unleashed a swarm of bats towards Dark Blade. "Your monster is finished!"

Ethan smirked at this.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ethan said. "Trap card, activate! Roll Out!"

The card flipped, revealing a robot, riding on something.

"This card allows me to equip a union monster in my graveyard to an appropriate monster on my field." Ethan said.

"B..but you don't have one!" Bubba stuttered.

"But I do have one." Ethan smiled. "Remember the card I sent there to activate Divine Wrath?"

Chazz glared at the reminder.

"Appear now, Kiryu (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500)!" Ethan exclaimed as the Red-scaled dragon; Kiryu appeared and Dark Blade jumped and rode on it, gaining a 900 ATK boost.

"2700 ATK points?" Even Chazz was surprised at this.

"Now attack, With Scorching Dragon Slash!" Ethan ordered as Dark Blade sent a slash which got covered in Kiryu's flames, destroying the bats and the vampire.

Chazz & Bubba: 6900

"I end my turn." Ethan said as Dark Blade/Kityu went back to his field.

"I... activate 'Call of the Mummy's effect!'" Bubba said, still shocked Ethan had revered the turn so swiftly. "Since I have no monsters I can Special summon a zombie type monster, so come forth, Regenerating Mummy (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500)!"

The badly shaped mummy; Regenerating Mummy rose in DEF mode.

"I end my turn." Bubba said, shrinking from Chazz's glare.

"My Turn, Draw!" Chazz exclaimed, while glaring at Bubba. "I summon Chthonian Soldier (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) in attack mode."

The demonic soldier Chthonian Soldier rose and snarled at his opponents

"Now attack his Dark Blade with Chthonian sword!" Chazz ordered.

His monster attacked but was easily beaten by Dark Blade, rising up a cloud of smoke.

Chazz and Bubba: 5400

"Oh great." Ethan sighed. "Here comes the pain."

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"Chthonian Soldier's effect is to give the opponent the same amount damage given to him when he's destroyed by battle." Ethan said.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the soldier's sword flew into the air, snapped in two and slashed at their life points.

"GHAH!" Was their exclamation.

Jaden & Ethan: 6500

"I summon another Chthonian Soldier (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) in attack mode and end my turn." Chazz concluded.

"My turn, draw!" Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in attack mode!"

The electric hero; Elemental Hero Sparkman appear in a shower of electric sparks, making the mechanic dog to bark.

"They know each other?" Ethan asked.

"Wroughtweiller is Sparkman's partner and pet." Jaden explained.

"Nice." Ethan replied.

"I also equip Sparkman with Spark Blaster." Jaden spoke as the Hi-tech gun attached to Sparkman's arm. "With this card I can change the Battle position of a monster on the field for 3 times and I choose Chthonian Soldier!"

The gun sent a lightning bolt at Chthonian Soldier, forcing him to kneel and change to DEF position.

"Hey Ethan!" Jaden called out to him. "Do you mind if I borrow your Dark Blade for a while?"

Ethan gave him a thumbs-up.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Ethan said. "Do what he says, guys!"

Both rider and Dragon nodded at this.

"Okay Sparkman, attack Bubba's Regenerating Mummy with Lightning strike!" Jaden ordered and Sparkamn sent a bigger bolt of lightning which destroyed the mummy. "And Dark Blade/Kiryu, attack Chthonian with Scorching Dragon Slash!"

The monsters complied and attacked the soldier, pulverizing it.

"Won't they lose life points?" Syrus asked

"No." Alexis replied. "There was no damage since it was in DEF mode."

"I end my turn." Jaden said. "It's up to you, Ethan."

"My turn, draw!" Ethan said.

But before he could make a move, several voices could be heard.

"Who's there?" One said.

"Come out now!" The other exclaimed.

"Crud, the night guard!" Chazz hissed. "We'll settle this later, slackers."

"Anytime, Chazz!" Jaden said. "After all, we were kicking your butts!"

After the little remarks, they fled the scene along with Syrus and Alexis.

"What a duel, guys!" Syrus said, pumped up by their duel.

"Gotta say Ethan." Jaden expressed. "Your deck's pretty cool!"

"Thanks." Ethan replied. "Your Elemental Heroes are pretty cool too!"

Jaden smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

"You better go guys." Alexis said. "Before you get caught."

"Oh right!" They remembered it was past curfew. "See ya later, Lex!"

After saying goodbye, they sprinted away.

'_Lex?_' Alexis thought. '_Why does it feel so normal to me?_'

She then began to trip back to her dorm.

'_Although with those two here..._' She mused. '_...things won't get boring at all._'


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, except my OC._

**Chapter 3: Love Duel and remembrance**

It was a new day at Duel Academy, with Crowler's class going on. While Alexis answered quite well the different kinds of cards, Crowler seemed pleased that when he asked Syrus what a Field Spell did, he flunked, getting many to make fun of him, but Jaden had another idea.

"You know teach, you shouldn't be making fun of us Slifer Reds."

"And why is that?" Crowler asked.

"Because I'm a Slifer Red and I beat you." Jaden replied. "So if you make fun of us, you're making fun of yourself!"

Crowler became angry and bit at a napkin he had on his hands.

"You know doc. You really shouldn't be biting that." Ethan said. "It's gonna..."

But Ethan's warning came a bit too late as the napkin was torn in two.

"Rip in two." Ethan sighed, while Crowler seemed about to pop a vein. "Check your blood pressure or you might bust a vein, doc."

Unknown to him, Ethan gained Crowler's competent with this.

'_I won't let those two make fun of me._' Crowler thought as the other students laughed. '_They are going down!_'

* * *

><p>After the whole Crowler incident, the next class was with Lyman Banner who was introducing himself along with his subject: Unorthodox and out-of-the-normal duel strategies.<p>

"Hey Jaden, Ethan, thanks." Syrus said to the two drowsing students.

"Uh?" they said. "For what?"

"For sticking up to me." Syrus said as Banner gave him a look.

"Might have to do so again." Jaden said.

"Syrus." Banner called him.

"Yes, professor?" Syrus said nervously.

"Would you mind grabbing Pharaoh?" Banner asked.

"Pharaoh?" Syrus asked confused.

"Unless you want him to use you as a scratching post." Banner replied.

Few seconds after this, Syrus felt something rubbing on his leg and looked down to see it was Banner's cat who after doing that, jumped on Ethan's lap waking him up.

"What the?" Ethan asked surprised and then recognized Pharaoh. "Hey buddy, how ya doing?"

Ethan proceeded to rub Pharaoh that made the cat purr.

"Seems Pharaoh gets really along with you, Ethan." Banner said with a smile.

"What can I say, Prof?" Ethan said while taking Pharaoh to Banner. "I love cats."

After this, the class went smoothly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Crowler's office, said professor was seething in rage due the humiliation he passed because of Jaden and Ethan.<p>

"I know how to make those two gone." Crowler said to himself.

He had the idea of writing fake love notes from Alexis and Jasmine to Jaden and Ethan, sealing the envelopes with a kiss.

Crowler kisses the letters to make a kiss mark onto, "The Big Kiss Off!" he joked and laughed

* * *

><p>Later Crowler went to the locker rooms and left one on Ethan's locker, but placed the other in Syrus' by mistake.<p>

Unfortunately for Crowler, his plan was going to fail. First, Ethan realized the letter was fake due Jasmine name being spelled wrong with a z instead of an s and second, Syrus thought the letter was for him and sailed in the wings of love.

* * *

><p>As Syrus sailed towards the dorm, the girls were more occupied taking a bath.<p>

"This is life." Alexis said.

"I know." Mindy said. "Can you believe what those two did?"

"I'd say it was kinda cool." Alexis said.

"You say it, girl!" Jasmine said. "Ethan was soo cool!"

"What about the other one?" Mindy asked her friend.

"Who?" Jasmine replied with a question.

"I'd like to duel those one." Alexis said.

Before they could continue, a scream was heard and in record time the girls were in their nightwear or in Alexis case, in her uniform.

When they went out, they discovered Syrus.

"So what do we do now, Alexis?" Jasmine asked.

She gained a small smile at this. "I think we may use Syrus here as a bait."

* * *

><p>A bit later, Jaden was playing a DS game and wondering what had Syrus in such a good mood when his PDA started buzzing. It then played a message.<p>

"We have your friend Syrus." The voice said. "If you want him back, get yourself and Ethan to the Girls' dorms now."

Jaden left his PDA and went to knock Ethan's door, but he opened before he could.

"Let me guess." Ethan said. "You got a message about Syrus and going with me to the girls' dorms?"

Jaden nodded at this.

"Thought it was just me." Ethan sighed. "Well, let's go!"

With this, both Slifers made their way to the Girls' dorms.

* * *

><p>Syrus didn't have a good time. First, he was under the stare of many angry girls; then he explained the whole love letter issue, hoping it would solve the problem, but learned it was a fake one and to top it off; it was for Jaden!<p>

'_I hate my life sometimes._' Syrus thought to himself.

And more so, when the girls had to hide him, they sat on him; sometimes a good thing but he had to tell them they were heavy. That made them put more weight on him.

Now he was waiting at the docks for Ethan and Jaden to show up.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait much as the two aforementioned duelists arrived.

"What happened, Syrus?" Jaden asked.

"And why do you look roughed up?" Ethan said. "Don't tell me you called them something..."

"It wasn't my intention!" Syrus said, shrinking from Jasmine and Mindy's glare.

"Oh Syrus." Ethan sighed at Syrus' plight. "What just happened?"

"He was trespassing into the girls' dorms." Alexis explained.

"And now you're doing it too!" Jasmine added. "And we'll have to turn you in."

"But we'd get expelled!" Syrus argued.

"Unless..." Alexis began. "..you earn your freedom in a duel."

"So that's it?" Ethan asked looking at Jaden who nodded. "Bring it!"

"Very good." Alexis said. "It will be a tag duel: Me & Jasmine VS Jaden and Ethan."

"Before we start, I want to ask you something Alexis?" Ethan requested. "Which deck do you want me to use?"

"Deck?" Jasmine asked. "You have more than one?"

"Right. Alexis has seen two of them." Ethan answered. "The third one is Spellcasters. So which one do you choose?"

The girls seemed to think it for a moment before answering.

"Spellcasters." They said and Alexis added something. "That's quite clever of you to have more than one deck."

"What can I say?" Ethan said. "The more the merrier! Ladies first." Ethan added, making Jasmine blush a bit.

"Such a gentleman." Alexis said, "I'll go first, then Jaden, you and last Jasmine, if it's okay with all of you."

"I don't mind." Jaden said.

"No problem with me." Was Ethan's reply.

"Why do I have to go last?" Jasmine complained, but shut it after Alexis gave her a look.

* * *

><p>After they got that covered, they rode on two boats, one had Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy while the other had Jaden, Ethan and a still tied-up Syrus.<p>

"I'll start. Draw!" Alexis said, "I summon Etoile Cyber (ATK:1200/DEF: 1600) in attack mode!"

The redhead skating girl; Etoile Cyber appeared with a twirl.

"And also place a facedown." She said, placing the card in the Spell/Trap zone. "I end my turn."

"My turn then! Draw!" Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in attack mode!"

The electric hero; Elemental Hero Sparkman appeared and crossed his arms.

"And a facedown." Jaden said. "You turn, Ethan."

"Gladly. Draw!" Ethan said. "I summon Magician's Valkyria (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800) in attack mode!"

The dirty blonde spellcaster wearing an armor similar to Dark Magician Girl; Magician's Valkyria appeared and turned to give Ethan a kiss on the cheek, gaining a little blush from him and several reactions from others.

_'What the...'_ Syrus thought. _'Lucky you!'_

_'Again that feeling...'_ Alexis mused. _'Why does that keep bothering me?'_

_'Why that little!'_ Jasmine bristled. _'That should be me!'_

_'He looks cute while blushing.'_ Mindy thought.

Jaden didn't say much, he's just that clueless.

"And I play Summoner's Art!" The card which depicted a cloaked figure with a translucent creature was flipped.

"This allows me to take Level 5 or higher normal monster from my deck into my hand. I end my turn." Ethan concluded.

"My turn, draw!" Jasmine said. "I summon Birdface (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600) in attack mode!"

The humanoid griffin; Birdface arose in front of its mistress.

"I end my turn." Jasmine said.

"My turn. Draw!" Alexis said. "I play the Spell card, Polymerization, to fuse my Etoile Cyber with Blade Skater (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500) in my hand to Fusion summon Cyber Balder (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800)!"

Both skaters rolled and twirled in a flash of light to create Cyber Blader; the new skater with long blue hair, a red with blue leotard and a visor.

For some reason, the ballerina gave a look at Ethan who just looked back.

'Why does she look familiar?' Ethan thought,

"Cyber Blader's effect activates!" Alexis exclaimed. "Since you have two monsters, her ATK points double!"

Cyber Blader (ATK: 4200/DEF:800)

"4200 ATK points!" Syrus yelled.

"Wow!" Jaden agreed, but unafraid.

"Can't argue with that." Ethan added.

"Cyber Blader, attack with Glassede Slash!" She ordered. The ballerina went to give Sparkman a bladed-heel greeting, but it was not meant to be.

"Trap card, activate! Hero Barrier!" Jaden flipped his facedown which showed a vortex with lightning. "When I have an Elemental Hero on my field, I can negate an opponent's monster attack." The barrier appeared and stopped Blader's leg inches from Sparkman's face. If you got closer, you could hear Sparkman giving a breath of relief.

"That was close." Ethan and Jaden said.

"I end my turn." Alexis said.

"Then it's mine! Draw!" Jaden declared. "I change Sparkman to defense and I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Ethan said. "I sacrifice Magician's Valkyria to summon Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)!"

The blonde apprentice of the Dark Magician; Dark Magician Girl appeared in a flashy way, doing the same as her partner did to Ethan but to the other cheek.

Syrus lamented himself more, Alexis felt the same sensation of annoyance and Jasmine...well, she was red and not because of embarrassment.

"Now Dark Magician Girl, attack Birdface with Dark Burning Magic!" Ethan exclaimed and Dark Magician Girl happily complied, the magic burst frying the bird monster.

"Since you destroyed my Birdface, I can take Harpie Lady from my Deck and add it to my hand." Jasmine did so. "Then I shuffle my deck."

"You use a Harpie Lady Deck?" Ethan asked.

"And winged-beasts, why do you ask?" Jasmine asked.

"Cool deck." Ethan replied, making her blush a bit at the praise and Mindy to huff a little. "I place facedown and I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Jasmine said. "I summon Harpie Lady 1 (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400) in Attack mode!"

The redheaded part human/bird; Harpie Lady 1 flew and landed before Jasmine.

"Now my Harpie's effect activates." The Harpie's ATK went up by 300. "Thanks to her, all WIND monsters gain 300 ATK points."

Harpie Lady 1 (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)

"And I equip her with Aero Nail, giving her another 300 ATK points." Jasmine declared as she equipped the card giving the Harpie a metal wristband with feathers and a huge blade on it.

Harpie Lady 1 (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600)

"Now attack Sparkman with Aero Crusher!" Jasmine ordered as the Harpie flew at high-speeds and stabbed Sparman with the claw, shattering him.

"Although you don't receive damage, you still lose a monster." Jasmine chirped.

"I place a facedown card and I end my turn." Jasmine did so.

"My turn. Draw!" Alexis said. "And I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Ethan's facedown!"

The whirlwind closed into Ethan's card, but he smirked.

"Good, but not enough!" Ethan said as he activated his facedown which was Threatening Roar. "It may be destroyed, but thanks to it's effect, you won't be able to declare an attack this turn!"

Jaden let out a breath. "That was close." He said.

"Tell me about it." Ethan agreed.

"Tch." Alexis muttered. "You're safe...for now."

"I equip Fusion Weapon to Cyber Balder, granting her 1500 ATK points." Alexis equipped the card which gave the skater a pinced-like weapon as well as boosting her attack.

Cyber Blader (ATK: 3600/DEF:800)

"I end my turn." She said.

"As if she wasn't powerful before." Ethan sighed.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Jaden said. "My turn, draw!"

"I activate the field Spell Fusion Gate!" Jaden said as he played the card and the surroundings became a strange vortex. "along with 'The Warrior Returning Alive to get Sparkman back to my hand.'"

"I think I know where this is going." Ethan said.

"Now I activate the effect of my field." Jaden said. "By removing the fusion Material monsters from my hand or the field from play, I can summon the respective fusion monster. And so, I send Sparkman and Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) from my hand to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400/DEF 1200)!"

The two heroes were absorbed into the vortex and the fusion came out. It was muscular hero with big shoulder pads, a helmet reminiscent of Sparkman's and a spark in the core located in his chest; Elemental Hero Thunder Giant.

"With two monsters again in your field, Cyber Blader's attack is doubled!" Alexis expressed.

Cyber Blader (ATK: 5700/DEF: 800)

"I activate the effect of Thunder Giant's!" Jaden claimed. "By sending 1 card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy a monster whose original ATK points are lower than Thunder Giant's."

"Original Attack points?" Jasmine asked.

"Points it had before any enhancements." Ethan explained.

"But Cyber Blader's ATK points were originally 2100..." Alexis began.

"Then that means..." Jasmine continued.

"She's out." Ethan deadpanned.

Thunder Giant glided towards Cyber Blader and lifting a clawed hand, he unleashed several bolts which destroyed her.

"I'm not over yet!" Jaden said. "Thunder Giant, attack Harpie Lady 1 with Voltaic thunder!"

Thunder Giant raised his hands and sent an arc of lightning towards the Harpie, who was zapped by it and destroyed.

Alexis and Jasmine: 7100

"I end my turn." Jaden said.

"My turn, draw!" Ethan said. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician (ATK:1900/DEF: 1700) !" The spellcaster; Skilled Dark Magician rose, in his outfit were three orbs with a triangle inside them.

"I now play Pot of Greed." The pot appeared and Ethan drew two cards. Also one of the orbs in Skilled Dark Magician lit up.

"What just happened?" Jasmine asked.

"Each time I activate a Spell card, a spell counter is put on him, max three." Ethan explained. "And you'll see what happens when the three are gathered."

"What will happen?" Alexis asked. "And I don't think you have more than that card."

"I'd not be so sure." Ethan smirked. "I activate Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer, which allows to take Buster Blader from my deck to my hand, then shuffle my deck." Ethan took the card and a second counter lit up. "And also activate 'Poison of the Old Man' which allows me to either give you 800 points of damage or gain 1200 life points." Ethan said. "I choose the damage effect." A miasma came out of the card and hit the girls, lowering their life points.

Alexis and Jasmine: 6300

The last counter lit up on. "The three counters are lit." Ethan gleefully said. "You're gonna love it!"

Alexis' eyes widened and she gasped, unnoticed by the others.

'_Someone else said the same thing to me before._' She thought. '_Could he be...?_'

"Now with 3 counters, I can sacrifice Skilled Dark Magician to summon his superior!" Ethane exclaimed. "I summon you, Dark Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)!"

The spellcaster; Dark Magician who had been Yugi's ace card appeared on Ethan's field at the side of his apprentice.

"That's not all!" Ethan exclaimed. "Jaden, can I use your field spell?"

Jaden gave him a thumbs-up and nodded.

"I activate Fusion Gate!" Ethan said. "I fuse Dark Magician with the Buster Blader (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300) in my hand to summon one of my strongest monsters!"

Spellcaster and warrior nodded at each other and jumped into the vortex to become one. The fusion monster came out, wearing a spikier version of Dark Magician's armor, green skin and a wicked-looking naginata; Dark Paladin.

"The greatest magician warrior!" Ethan exclaimed. "I summon Dark Paladin (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2600)!"

The girls looked in awe at Ethan's new monster, more so Mindy, Alexis was still trying to gather her thoughts and Jasmine was busy staring at Ethan.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack them with Dark Burning Magic!" Ethan ordered.

Dark Magician Girl raised her staff and launched the magic bolt at the girls.

"Oh no, you won't!" Jasmine said as she pushed a button on her Duel Disk. "I activate my trap card, Hysteric Party!"

The card flipped up, showing several Harpie Ladies coming out of a light.

"By discarding a card from my hand, I can summon as many Harpie Ladies I can from my graveyard!" Jasmine explained. "I summon Harpie Lady 1 (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400) in Defense mode."

The Harpie rose from the grave and crossed her wings to protect herself.

"Replay, uh?" Ethan mused. "Dark Magician Girl, attack Harpie Lady 1 instead!"

Dark Magician Girl complied and her blast destroyed the Harpie.

Before Ethan could ask Jaden if he could use Thunder Giant, he gave him a 'do you have to ask?' look which Ethan rubbed the back of his head.

"Thunder Giant, direct attack!" Ethan continued. "Voltaic Thunder!"

The hero sent an arc of lightning which shocked the girls and lowered their life points.

Alexis and Jasmine: 3900

"And now it's your turn, Dark Paladin." Ethan looked at his monsters. "Direct attack, Great Magical Slash!"

The warrior lifted his naginata and swung it, sending a wave of magical energy towards the girls, further lowering their life points

Alexis and Jasmine: 1000

"You know girls, you have lasted a very long time." Ethan declared. "Your position in Obelisk Blue is well earned."

Jasmine and Mindy blushed at the compliments while Alexis smiled at the kindness behind them.

"I know!" Jaden added. "It has been such a sweet duel!"

"I activate the Continuous spell card Wave-Motion Cannon and I end my turn." Ethan said as the magical cannon rose in the field.

"My turn, draw!" Jasmine said . "I remove my Birdface to summon Silpheed (ATK: 1700/DEF: 700) in Def mode."

The green humanoid creature; Silpheed rose and knelt in front of her.

"I end my turn." She said, not able to do more.

"It's my turn, draw!" Alexis said. "I summon Cyber Tutu (ATK: 1000/DEF: 100) in ATK mode."

The young ballerina; Cyber Tutu who could pass for Cyber Blader's little sister appear into the field.

"And since all your monsters have ATK higher than her, she can attack your points directly." Alexis said with a smirk. "At least with this, you won't leave unscathed. Cyber Tutu, attack with Nouvelle Pointe!"

The dancer complied and twirled towards the guys, kicking them in the process.

Jaden and Ethan: 7000

"I end my turn." She said, knowing the end was near.

"My turn, draw!" Jaden said as the cannon gained a light on it.

"What just happened?" Jaden asked.

"Each of our Standby Phases, the cannon gathers 1000 points of damage." Ethan said with a bit of evil. "The only thing you need to do to unleash it, is to send it to the graveyard."

"Okay then." Jaden said. "I send Wave-motion to the graveyard."

The cannon spewed steam and launched its only charge at the girls, ending the duel.

Alexis and Jasmine: 0

As a funny note, the blast also hit Crowler who watching the duel, sending him flying. He hit his head with a rock and fainted.

After the duel they rowed together the boats to shake hands.

"You win, that means you're safe." Alexis said.

"But I want a rematch against Ethan!" Jasmine said.

"And me against Jaden." Alexis added.

"Anytime!" Both boys said. "Let's go home Syrus!"

As the boys rowed back to shore, the girls had different thoughts in their heads.

'_I think I'm in love._' Jasmine thought about Ethan.

'_When he smiled, I thought I was gonna faint._' Mindy swooned in her head.

As for Alexis... '_Could it really be him?_' She pondered, remembering what he said. '_I'll have to find out._'

The girls rowed and returned to their dorms while Crowler who had just woken up from the hit on his head, realized there was no one around and left swimming, mumbling about how his plan had failed and such.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, except my OC._

**Chapter 4: Promised Rematch**

It was a sunny day as several aircraft carriers, helicopters and other ships were crossing the ocean.

"Gentlemen, we're about to get tour destination with our payload!" The captain of the flagship said.

The camera zooms to the briefcase in his hand. It has an stylized D and A letters on it.

"Full throttle, gentlemen"" He announced. "Today's the day Duel Academy receives their brand new rare cards!"

A whole fleet just to give cards? Kaiba finds new ways to spend his high endless amount of money besides finding the Fountain of Eternal youth.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Jaden's room, Syrus seemed to be praying.<p>

"Please let me ace the exams!" Syrus prayed. "I don't wanna be stuck with this red blazer forever!...not that it looks bad on you, Slifer!"

He was praying to a poster of the Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"Please give me a signal!" Syrus said and the alarm clock kicked in, making him jump. "Slifer!...It's just the clock."

He then turned to Jaden, who indeed was a heavy sleeper.

"Jaden, wake up." Syrus nudged him, trying to awake him, but...he shot his arms out and made Sy plummet to the floor.

"Not so fast, I play a trap card!" Jaden said in dreams.

As for Syrus, he was nursing his aching rear. "Why doesn't he ever dream in defense mode?" Whined Syrus.

"If I were you I wouldn't wake him up." The one on the top bunk said.

"And why's that, Chumley?" Syrus asked his roommate.

"Remember that after the written test, comes the field one?" Chumley asked and Syrus nodded. "If Jaden's not here, it might be easier on us."

"I better move." Syrus said as he got up and left.

"Suit yourself." Chumley said and he turned on his bed.

Syrus jogged to the academy trying to remember the material and tripping over his feet halfway.

* * *

><p>Ethan had just finished preparing himself for school when he notices Syrus running into the distance.<p>

"Don't know why he's in such a hurry." Ethan said to himself as he left the dorm.

Ethan had almost cleared a quarter of the distance to the academy when he heard someone calling, he turned around to notice it was Jaden.

"Hey Ethan!" Jaden called out as he catched up with Ethan.

"Hey." Ethan replied. "Heading to school?"

"Yeah." Jaden said. "You up for a race?"

Ethan just smirked and both sprinted away, trying to beat the other. Up to the middle of the race, both passed Ms. Dorothy, the Academy's shop's owner, trying to push up a van and quickly traced their steps back.

"Don't be afraid, Jaden is here!" Jaden said, sounding like a superhero.

"And Ethan, by the double!" Ethan did the same.

"You two must be from the autoclub!" Ms. Dorothy said.

"Don't let the red jackets fool ya, we're just your average good Samaritans." Jaden explained.

"Though I know a bit of cars." Ethan added, with both leaving the van for a second, making it skid down, but got there quick.

"You're two sweet boys." Dorothy said as they kept pushing. "I'll remember this."

"What about remembering an extended guarantee next time?" Jaden joked.

"Or having a mechanic around." Ethan did as well.

* * *

><p>In the classroom, the students were cracking their heads (figuratively) trying to pass the test. As for Syrus...<p>

"..Trap card counters...spell card...and Field spell..." He said mumbling in his sleep.

"Hey Sy!" A familiar voice said. "Didn't know it was an oral exam!"

Syrus jumped at the voice, seeing it was Jaden and Ethan.

"Or that you could do it asleep." Ethan joked. "My kind poof of exam."

The three Slifers laughed at the joke only to be interrupted by a grumpy bird-butt haired Obelisk.

"Would you three keep it down?" Chazz said annoyed. "Some of us are trying to pass!"

"Hey!" Was Ethan and Jaden's reply.

"I' always plan to pass!" Jaden said and then rubbed the back of his head. "It just doesn't go and planned everytime."

"I'll pass too." Ethan said. "Don't plan on flunking here."

The little banter would have escalated, but Banner stopped it.

"Ethan, Jaden." Banner said making Jaden stiffen and Ethan to look at him. "Would you please come here for your exams?"

Both boys went to Banner's desk, Ethan taking some time to pet Pharaoh and then returned to their seats under the watch of Alexis.

"_Hope you two know what you're doing._" She thought.

The exam continued and Jaden fell asleep after some time (miraculously he had finished the exam while Ethan finished almost at the same time.) and was in deep meditation.

_'Dream while you can, slackers.'_ Crowler thought while hidden behind the classroom's door. '_Soon the dream will become your worst nightmare.'_

The exam ended and the only ones left were Jaden, Syurs, Ethan and Bastion trying to wake them up. Finally Syrus got up.

"Oh man." Syrus whined. "I'm so gonna fail!"

Jaden woke up with a smile and looked at Syrus. "You know Sy," Jaden said., "If Melodrama was an exam you'd get an A."

"Forget the A." Said Ethan who had his eyes open. "He'd get the PhD."

"If you don't hurry, you won't be able to get new cards." Bastion said, gaining their curiosity.

"New cards?" They said in stereo.

"Didn't you know?" Bastion seemed surprised. "A new batch of rare cards just arrived and everyone went to get some."

"Ah, I won't get any cards for my deck!" Syrus was just having another panic attack.

"Chill out, Sy." Jaden tried to calm him down, to no avail.

"Syrus." Ethan said coolly. "If you freak out, the chance to get cards will be even lower and it's grating on my ears."

This did the trick. The three Slifers rose from their chairs and with a quick 'thank you' to Bastion, rushed to the card shop.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the store, students of all the dorms banged on the metal curtains trying to enter and their wish was granted, well kinda...When they arrived to where the briefcase was it was empty and a cloaked man was at the side.<p>

"Sorry, you know the rule." The manager's assistant, Sadie said. "First to arrive takes what he or she wants."

Cue collective groan while the man escaped away. After the students left, the Slifer trio just arrived.

"Safe!" Jaden yelled while Syrus tried to catch up to them.

"How...do...you...run that fast?" Syrus asked between pants.

"When there's cards involved, I'm like a bullet" Both said at the same time.

"_No wonder they get along so well._" Syrus thought. "_They almost act like brothers._"

"Sorry, but the cards went poof." Sadie said earning a groan from the boys.

"Oh man!" The three said.

"If it isn't the boys from the autoclub!" a familiar female voice said.

"It's the lady of the van!" Jaden said.

"How have you been, miss?" Ethan politely asked.

"Been fine, thank you." She replied.

"How do you know her?" Syrus asked. "And does she work here?"

"You don't know her Sy?" Jaden asked with a smirk.

"She's Miss Dorothy, the owner of the card shop." Ethan continued making Syrus' jaw to fall of its hinges.

"How..." Syrus started, but was interrupted.

"Let's say we became kinda mechanics in the way to the exam" Jaden said laughing.

"Sorry guys." Sadie said. "It seems there were two packs left."

"Only two?" Syrus said. "I guess those are yours guys." But he was to be surprised when they placed the packs on his hands, making him widen his eyes.

"You take it, Sy." Jaden said. "You need it more than us."

"True." Ethan added with a friendly smile. "Besides, my decks are pretty good."

"Thanks guys." Syrus gratefully took the packs and they were going to leave to the field test, but were interrupted by Dorothy.

"Not all the packs were gone." She said gaining a raised eyebrow from the two of them. "I hid two, consider it my thanks for earlier."

When they opened the packs, both heard a familiar squeal and what sounded like a dragon or rather, many of them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of the Academy...<p>

"Can't believe that dude took all the cards." Bubba said.

"Don't remind me." Chazz replied.

"Did you say anything about cards?" A voice was heard and it belonged to...

"Hey, it's that sticky-fingered guy who stole all the cards!" Curly said.

You meant these?" The guy (who we all know is Crowler, come on, the disguise it too poor) went to open his cloak...

"Oh, god!" Bubba yelled, covering his eyes. "He's also an exhibitionist and gonna flash us!"

This comment made the cloaked Crowler to fall anime-style and giving Chazz and Curly big sweatdrops.

"I'm not at exhibitionist!" Crowler yelled. "I meant the cards inside!"

He opened the cloak to reveal a lot of rare cards in there, thankfully he was clothed.

"Look at all those cards!" Bubba said and even Chazz was surprised at the cards.

"And they can be yours." Crowler said. "I just want you two to do me a little favor..."

* * *

><p>Time later, in the Duel Exam arena...<p>

After a goodbye to Dorothy and her assistant, the three Slifers and were in for a surprise.

"Well, look who just decided to arrive." Crowler said, looking at them. "Since you love dueling so much, I pulled some strings and got two of the top duelists to be your opponents."

Crowler motioned to where they were, it were Chazz and Bubba.

"It's been a time, slackers!" Chazz sneered.

"Did ya miss us?" Bubba asked and then looked at them who had questioning looks.

"What was your name again?" Both asked, making Bubba's eyebrow to twitch in anger.

"I think it was Bobby." Jaden said, making Bubba fall anime-style.

"Nah, it was more like Butch." Ethan argued, making Bubba, who had just recover to fall again.

"Bonifaccio!" Jaden said.

"Benedict!" Ethan wasn't going to agree with that.

"Buttercup!" Jaden retorted and with this one, Bubba fell so hard, he interrupted the arguing Slifers.

"IT'S BUBBA, YOU DARN SLACKERS!" Bubba got up and yelled, his right eye twitching at inhuman speeds.

"I don't think that's normal." Ethan said in reaction to Bubba's ticked off look.

"Before Bubba can blow." Chazz sighed at Bubba's lack of self-control. "We should take this as a chance to finish what we started."

Both Slifers looked at each other, a grin on their faces.

"Bring it on!" Both said.

"Duel!" The four shouted.

"You go first, slacker." Chazz said, getting a raised eyebrow from Ethan. "What?"

"You call all Slifer slackers so..." Ethan mused. "Who is it, me or Jaden?"

This almost made Chazz fall and many to laugh in the stands.

"JADEN!" Chazz yelled, making his earlier stance of Bubba losing control be kinda hypocritical. "First you, then Ethan, Bubba and me in the end!"

"It doesn't even Maaatteeer!" Ethan sang, making a few girls (mostly Jasmine) to blush.

"Thanks!" Jaden said. "My turn, draw!"

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in Defense mode!" Jaden called out the Earth hero who knelt to protect his master. "You may remember him from last time."

Chazz and Bubba glared at them at the memory of it.

"I place a facedown and end my turn." Jaden said. "Your turn, Ethan!"

"Roger that!" Ethan said. "My turn, draw!"

"I summon Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200) in DEF mode!" Ethan said as the white-clad dragon; Masked Dragon appeared.

"I set a card and I end my turn." Ethan said as he did so "Your turn, Bubba."

"I told you it's Bubba!" Bubba yelled until he realized something. "Oh, you got it this time!"

Numerous students and even Chancellor Sheppard had sweatdrops on their heads.

"My turn, draw!" Bubba said. "I activate the Spell Card Call of the Mummy!" Said card appeared on the field.

"And thanks to it, I can Special summon Patrician of Darkness (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400) in attack mode!" Bubba said as the Dracula-ish vampire; Patrician of Darkness appeared.

"And I also summon Regenerating Mummy (ATK: 1800/DEF: 800) in attack mode." Bubba summoned Regenerating Mummy, the monster which looked like the only thing holding it were the bandages.

"I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Bird butt said. "I activate Magical Mallet!" The card, which had the draw of a little mallet with wings appeared.

"With this I can send a number of cards from my hand to the deck, shuffle it and draw the same amount I sent." Chazz explained.

"And I send three!" Chazz did so and smirked at the new ones he drew.

"What do you think?" Chazz snidely asked. "I got another Magical Mallet and I'm using it!"

He did so, sending 3 number of cards again to the deck.

"I summon V-Tiger Jet (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800) in attack mode and activate the Continuous spell card Frontline Base!" Chazz said playing both cards

"And with Frontline Base's effect, to summon W-Wing Catapult (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500)!'

'_I don't like where this is going._'Ethan thought.

"I remove both of them from the field to summon VW-Tiger Catapult (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2100)!" Chazz said as both lifted in the air and combined.

"I end my turn." Chazz said. "Your turn, Jaden."

"Alright!" Jaden was pumped. "My turn, draw!"

"I play Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Sparkman on my hand to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200)!" Jaden called as one of his fusion heroes arrived.

"I discard one card from my hand to activate Thunder Giants' effect, destroying a monster whose original ATK is lower than his." Jaden said. "And I choose Patricain of Darkness!"

Jaden discarded a card from his hand and Thunder Giant sent several bolts shocking the vampire into dust.

"Now attack Regenerating Mummy with Voltaic Thunder!" Jaden called the attack as the mummy got the shock of its afterlife.

Chazz and Bubba: 7400

"I place a facedown and I end my turn." Jaden said, placing the card. "You go, Ethanator."

"Ethanator? Cool." Ethan said. "My turn, draw!"

"I summon Familiar Knight (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) in defense mode." Ethan said as the knight appeared in front of him.

"I end my turn." Ethan said. "Your turn, Bubbles."

Bubba seethed at that. "IT'S BUBBA!" he yelled. "My turn, draw!"

"I use Call of the Mummy to special summon this! Prepare to feel despair, slacker," Bubba said with an evil smile. "Appear, Despair from the Dark (ATK: 2800/DEF:3000)!"

The floor cracked as a huge horned creature with a sinister fanged smile and a look of 'I'm so gonna enjoy pummeling you' on its face.

"Now my monster, attack his puny knight with claws of despair!" Bubba ordered making the monster use its claws to slash the knight, who died with a final groan of pain.

"You just activated my Knight's effect!" Ethan said. "By destroying him in battle, we can now summon a level 4 monster from our hands, so say hello to my Rare Metal Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200)."

The black mutli-scaled dragon rose and roared in defiance in ATK mode.

Due to Familiar Knight's effect, Jaden summoned Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600) in defense mode.

"I summon X-Head Cannon (ATK:1800 DEF: 1500) in attack mode!" Chazz yelled.

The robot with cannons on its shoulders appeared and glared at Ethan.

"And I summon my Pyramid Turtle (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) in ATK mode!" Buba said as the turtle appeared on the filed. "I'll end my turn, you're good to go Chazz."

"My turn draw!" Chazz yelled. "I summon Y-Dragon Head (ATK: 1500/DEF: 600) in attack mode."

The red mechanical dragon appeared and screeched.

"With Frontline Base, I can Special summon a level- 4Union monster." Chazz explained. "So I summon Z-Metal Tank (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300) in ATK mode!"

The yellow tank with a mechanic millennium-like eye appeared.

"Here it comes..." Ethan said, making Jaden raise an eyebrow

"Now I remove X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal cannon from my field to summon..." Chazz winded up for drama. "…XYZ-Dragon Cannon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600)."

The three combined, Z-head, landing on Y-Dragon's back and with it, landing on Z-Metal.

"People say two heads are better than one..." Chazz smirked. "...but I disagree! I remove VW-Catapult and XYZ Dragon cannon to summon this!"

Again, the two mechs separated and combined again, this time forming an even bigger robot, with a tiger's helmet, red wings, tank legs and such. It looked kinda like a...

"You know, Ethan?" Jaden asked. "I'm just holding the urge to sing the Power Rangers theme."

"Do it." Ethan said with a smile. "I'll sing too."

With this, both Ethan and Jaden began to sing 'Power Rangers in Space' theme song, making several boys to sweatdrop and many girls to give fanscreams.

Not to mention Chazz and Bubba were about to blow!

"Zip it with the Power Rangers reference!" Chazz yelled at the singing duo, making them look at him.

"Oh, come on!" They pouted. "You gotta admit he looks like a megazord!"

"I hate to admit it Chazz..." Bubba offered. "But he looks like one."

Chazz threw a murderous glare to Bubba.

"Zip it, Zombie Boy!" Chazz howled.

"Anyways I use the first effect on my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800)." Chazz declared. "I can remove a card on the field, so goodbye Thunder Giant."

A whirlwind appeared below the hero as it vanished away.

"And now I attack Ethan's Masked Dragon" Chazz continued. "And here's the kicker! I can choose the mode of the monster he attacks! And I choose ATK mode!"

The dragon changed positions and roared as VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon unleashed a barrage of fire that wouldn't look out of place in a videogame.

The dragon cried as it torn apart, lowering their life points

Jaden & Ethan: 6400

"You activated the effect of my Masked Dragon!" Ethan said. "When he's destroyed by battle, i can summon another dragon with 1500 ATK points or less from my deck and then I shuffle it!"

"I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick (ATK: 800/DEF 500) in ATK mode!" Ethan said as the dragon hatchling appeared and gave a little screech. This made almost all the girls (Sans Alexis) to scream 'Kawai!' once more.

"Deja vu." Ethan said, remembering what happened when he summoned the chick in his Admittance duel

"And now Despair, attack Rare Metal Dragon!" Chazz ordered as the zombie slashed at it with his claws.

Jaden & Ethan: 6000

"I end my turn." Chazz declared.

"Ok, its my turn!" Jaden as he drew a card "Draw!"

"I summon Winged Kuriboh (ATK: 300/DEF: 200) in ATK mode!" Jaden declared as Winged Kuriboh appeared with a 'Kuri!'

Cue to another second Kawaii reaction.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Jaden asked Ethan since he didn't ave a clue.

"A lesson for you, Jaden." Ethan said, sounding kinda like a teacher. "Many girls love cute animals."

As Ethan explained, Winged Kuriboh decided to greet B. Chick who screeched happily in return.

"Going back to the duel." Jaden said. "I place a facedown and end my turn. You go, Ethan."

Thanks Jaden!" Ethan said. "My turn, draw!"

"I activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards and then discard two!" Ethan said as he did so. "Now I sacrifice Red-Eyes B. Chick to summon his older self, Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

The chick glowed and grew until it reached the desired size, the light dissipating to show the full-fledged dragon who roared at Chazz and Bubba with annoyance.

"DAWWW!" The girls whined.

"Now I summon Lord of D. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1100) in DEF mode!" Ethan said as the dragon-clad Spellcaster appeared.

"I also place a facedown and end my turn." Ethan said. "Your turn, Blossom."

"It's Bubba!" the Obelisk yelled. "My turn, draw!"

Bubba looked at his card and then at Chazz, whose face said: 'Pass, I wanna crush them myself.'

"I end my turn." Bubba said.

"It's over, slackers!" Chazz boasted. "I use VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's effect to remove your Winged Kuriboh!"

The whirlwind began to appear below Winged Kuriboh.

"Not on my watch, you jerk!" Ethan countered. "I activate my trap card, D. Tribe!"

The card depicting a bunch of monsters morphing into something else.

"With this card, every monster on out field becomes a Dragon-Type." Ethan explained. "And with Lord of D. here, you know what that means!"

As soon as he said this, Winged Kuriboh became a more Dragon version of itself and the whirlwind disappeared making Chazz grit his teeth in frustration.

_'Ethan used the card to protect Winged Kuriboh by summoning Lord of D.'_ Alexis thought. '_That's a pretty good strategy.'_

"Thanks for the save, Ethan!" Jaden thanked him.

"No problem!" Ethan grinned. "Besides, we can annoy mister jerk here."

This comment didn't sit well with Chazz.

"That's it!" Chazz hollered. "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack his puny winged Kuriboh!"

The megazord obeyed and unleashed the barrage of ammo upon Winged Kuriboh.

"Not so fast! I activate my spell card, Transcendent Wings!" Jaden said as the card activated. "By sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can sacrifice Winged Kuriboh and summon Winged Kuriboh LV 10 (ATK: 300/DEF: 400)!"

Winged Kuriboh gained a dragon-like armor and huge wings.

"That won't stop my...what?" Chazz's boast was cut short by Winged Kuriboh holding the blast with his new wings.

"I activate the effect of Winged Kuriboh LV 10!" Jaden excalimed. "When you attack, I can sacrifice him and destroy all of your monsters in attack mode! And here's the punchline: You lose points equal to all your monsters' ATK points combined!"

Winged Kuriboh LV 10 opened his wings, and sent his power, along VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's towards Chazz and Bubba's monsters, destroying them and lowering their life points.

Chazz & Bubba: 200

The looks of disbelief in the Obelisk Blues was priceless.

"Geez Alpha." Ethan said. "It seems the zords have fallen!"

This joke made everyone laugh sans their opponents, who were getting angrier by the second.

"You little!" Chazz spat. "I place a facedown and end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in ATK mode!"

"I use Avian to attack your points directly!" Jaden said as said hero leapt to finish Chazz and Bubba.

"Not so fast, slacker!" Chazz replied. "I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted!"

_'Here it comes again..'_ Ethan thought.

"I use it to summon back VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Chazz hollered as the megazord rose back.

"Avian, stop!" Jaden called to the hero, who backtracked and returned to Jaden's field.

"I end my turn." Jaden said. "It's up to you Ethan."

"As if he could have something to beat VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Bubba boasted.

"My turn, draw!" Ethan said and looked at the card, getting a smirk. "It seems my deck disagrees with you guys."

"What are you blabbering about?" Chazz asked.

"I activate my Spell Card, Dragon's Mirror!" Ethan said as he played the card, which depicted a red dragon coming pout of a mirror.

"This card allows me to remove Fusion material monsters from my field or graveyard to summon a Dragon-Type fusion monster from my Extra Deck."

"And what are you gonna summon, eh?" Bubba said mockingly. "Nothing you summon can beat our monster!"

Ethan just gave a smirk at this. "How wrong you are." Ethan said.

"I remove Masked Dragon, Rare Metal Dragon, Spear Dragon, Dragon Dwelling in the cave and Red-Eyes B. Chick to summon my most powerful dragon!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the stands, a certain Obelisk Blue seemed to be interested in Ethan's move.<p>

_'Five dragons?'_ Zane thought. '_It has to be that monster.'_

Alexis noted the pensive frown in Zane's face and turned to him.

"Zane, what's the matter?" Alexis asked.

"Watch carefully, Alexis." Zane told her. "Ethan just sealed those two's fate with the monster he'll summon."

Alexis gave him a surprised look and decided to watch.

A mirror appeared as the five dragons came out, became light and went inside the mirror which reflected a shadow and several sets of evil-looking eyes.

The mirror glowed and a huge burst of light came out of it.

"Come forth, mighty dragon!" Ethan called. "I summon Five Headed Dragon (ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000) in ATK mode!"

A humongous yellow scaled dragon with 5 menacing heads appeared and looked at the Obelisks, unleashing an unholy roar which made Chazz, Bubba and several others in the arena to fall down on their butts.

_'Zane wasn't kidding!'_ Alexis thought while seeing the dragon. '_Those two are so gonna get it.'_

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT CARD!" Crowler squeaked in fright and pointed at the dragon and he could've swore one of the heads looked at him with disdain.

As for Chancellor Sheppard, he was inwardly cracking up at Crowler's terrified face.

"SWEET DRAGON!" Was Jaden's opinion.

"W...Whe...Where did you get that?" Chazz stammered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ethan said. "Do we say it together, Jaden?"

"You got yourself a deal!" Jaden replied.

"Five Headed Dragon! Attack VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon with your Five Elemental Dragon Breath!"

The Dragon heads gathered power and unleashed five torrents of water, fire, wind, metal (refined earth) and darkness which merged into one and obliterated VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon, not even leaving scraps behind.

Chazz & Bubba: 0

The dragon roared in triumph and seemed to bow its heads at Ethan and Jaden. The crowd remained silent until erupted in cheers, specially female cheers, most of them towards Ethan.

Bubba and Chazz fell to their knees; while Bubba seemed to accept his defeat for the while, Chazz was a another story, he was seething so bad he looked like a steamed vegetable, albeit the vegetable would be more friendly.

"Attention students!" A kind voice came from the speakers. "This is Chacnellor Shepard speaking."

He paused and then continued.

"In all my years in this hallowed Academy, no student of Slifer Red had ever beaten an Obelisk." He said. "So in light of this, I'd like to offer you two a promotion to Ra Yellow!"

Ethan and Jaden just waved as the crowd kept cheering.

* * *

><p>Hours later, in the Slifer Red Dorms.<p>

"Sure I'm gonna miss Jaden and Ethan." Syrus said.

"I gotta admit." Chumley said. "Those two were fun to have around."

Syrus noded and kept cleaning the dorm, that was until the door was opened.

"Ditching us so soon, Syrus?" A familiar voice asked.

"And here I thought we were friends" Another one one said.

"It can't be..." Syrus thought and he turned around to see... "Jaden, Ethan!"

"In the flesh!" Jaden said.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you two be in the Ra yellow Dorm?" Chumley asked.

"It was tempting, with the roach free dorms, but..." Ethan said, cracking a smile. "There's no home like Slifer Red, right Jaden."

He gave a thumbs up in response.

"You guys..." Syrus said before launching himself at them for a hug while crying.

"Syrus, cut the waterworks!" Jaden said, trying to pry Syrus off of him. "You're ruining my shirt!"

"Help! We need a plumber!" Ethan called. "Where are the Mario Bros. when you need them?"

This joke made everyone laugh.

And so our heroes passed another day.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, except my OC._

**Chapter 5: Dueling in shadows part 1**

We find ourselves at Duel academy at night, in what seems a dilapidated building. A shadow places a rose in one of the pillars holding the entrance and the shadow reveals itself to be female; in fact, it's that of a certain Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes.

"Be at peace, wherever you are." Alexis muttered and she left into the night.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Slifer Red dorm, Ethan was in the mess hall along Jaden, Syrus and Chumley. They decided to have a little gathering to tell horror stories, basing the level of scare in the level of a card they drew.<p>

"A voice was heard, calling for me." Syrus told his story. "Then I arrived at a small pond in a cave. 'Come closer' was and looked down at the bottom where Duel Monster Cards roosted in the bottom. Suddenly... a monstrous hand comes from the water and drags me to the bottom!"

Everyone looked at him and then smiled.

"Nice story Sy." Jaden said as he picked a card. "I guess it's my turn."

He picked a LV1 monster: Sinister Serpent.

"When I was a kid, I used to hear a lot of voices calling me from the closet of my room." Jaden said, letting the atmosphere sink. "But when I opened the door, the only thing there were my cards..." Syrus was trembling behind Chumley who was trembling behind Ethan who raised an eyebrow.

_'If I'm right.'_ Ethan thought. '_Jaden possesses a link to the Duel Spirits as well.'_

"Very spooky Jay." Ethan complimented. "It's my turn and you two stop trembling. It's not over yet..." Ethan drew Dark Magician and began his story, using a voice fit for a horror movie killer. "In a space station, way above Earth, a group of scientists took DNA from a human and an unknown alien species in order to create an Ultimate Lifeform." Ethan spoke, making Syrus and Chumley tremble and Jaden to egg him to go on. "But the child born from that project was subject to horrific experimentation in order for his powers to develop, things that would scar your minds forever if I told you."

By now, Chumley and Syrus were making a very good impression of Jell-o

"Do you mind if I join the fun?" A familiar voice was heard, making Syrus and Chumley jump out of their skin.

"Not at all, Professor Banner." Ethan said as Banner drew a card, Ethan's Five Headed Dragon.

"This is gonna be good!" Jaden cheered.

"In the darkest part of the island, a dilapidated dorm stands..." Banner began. "...in this place, the ancient Shadow Games were researched and played...making several of the students in there to vanish without a trace, except for their last cries of agony!"

If Ethan's story scared them, now this made Syrus faint, Chumley was a bit sturdier, he was just sweating.

"That was cool, teach!" Jaden said. "Specially the last part!"

"Professor, I think you killed Syrus." Ethan pointed towards the unconscious boy who had something (his soul) trying to escape.

"Oh my." Banner laughed a bit. "I didn't expect that."

"I have an idea." Ethan said. "Hey Sy! Dark Magician Girl is in front of you!"

Syrus bolted awake at this and Ethan looked sheepishly at the Dark Magician Girl card who seemed to be pouting at him.

"Sorry, it was the only way." Ethan whispered.

Syrus looked around and didn't find her, the glared at Ethan and pouted.

"Sorry Sy." Ethan rubbed the back of his head. "It was the first thing that came to me."

Syrus glared dimished a bit, but the pout was still there.

"Could've think of something else, you know?" Syrus pointed out.

"I forgot something." Banner said, placing his hand under his chin. "These shadow Duels were played using the Millennium Items."

"Millennium Items?" Jaden asked.

"These items held a great power. One of them was to call for the Shadow Games." Banner explained. "There were the Necklace, Rod, Scales, Eye, Ring, Key and the most powerful one, the Puzzle."

"That can't be true." Jaden stated.

"Many think of them that way." Banner replied. "It's up to each person to believe it or not (no pun intended)"

"Meow!" Pharaoh meowed and Ethan looked at it.

"Time for bed, Professor?" Ethan asked gaining a small chuckle from Banner.

"Indeed." He said. "How did you know?"

"Talent with cats." Ethan spoke.

"Ok guys, time to leave!" Jaden said as he got up.

"That story wasn't lishus."Chumley muttered as he got up and followed Jaden.

"Don't leave me here, guys!" Syrus yelped as he followed them.

See ya tomorrow, Professor, Pharaoh!" Ethan said goodbye as he left.

* * *

><p>In the Slifer's Trio room...<p>

"Why were you so afraid of that story, Sy?" Jaden asked.

"It's because I've heard of it before." Syrus admitted. "I even know where it is."

Jaden's face had a smile that unnerved Syrus.

"What about we go and see?" Jaden asked, making Syrus shake his head.

"Absolutely not!" He said. "We're not going in there!"

"Why not?" Jaden said. "We might find something!"

Syrus knew he had no chance of convincing Jaden to desist, so he and Chumley left with him, not before going to the next door and knock.

"Hey Ethan! You up?" Jaden kinda yelled, making both of his roommates hush him.

The door was opened and Ethan appeared while fully dressed.

"Let me guess." Ethan said. "You couldn't keep the curiosity out and want to check the abandoned dorm?"

"That's right!" Jaden replied, which made Ethan chuckle.

"I guess great minds think alike." Ethan spoke. "I couldn't keep it out either, so what are waiting for?"

Ethan and Jaden shared a laugh, which made Syrus and Chumley's hopes of Ethan dissuading Jaden plummeted.

'_I should've guessed it..._' Syrus thought. '_Indeed like brothers._'

And so they left to the dorm. Unbeknownst to them, a certain self-proclaimed nemesis of theirs had overheard their little conversation and was now scheming.

_'Breaking the curfew and entering restricted areas?'_ Crowler snickered. '_With this I'll be able to get those two out of my sight!'_

* * *

><p>"No, please NO!" A voice could be heard in a dark alley in the city, begging for mercy. "NOOOAAAUUUGGghhhh!"<p>

A duelist feel out the ally, seemingly unconscious. After him, some creep in a black trenchcoat, a silver facemask and a top hat came out of it.

"And another duelist falls to the power of my Millennium item." The creep said.

Then the tone of a cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"This is Titan speaking." The creep, I mean Titan, said. "You have a job for me?"

* * *

><p>Time after this, we find the clown and creep, I mean Titan and Crolwer, in the docks of Duel Academy<p>

"What is you need me to do?" Titan asked Crowler.

"I need you to scare these two so bad, they will want to leave this place forever!" Crolwer exclaimed as he gave Titan a couple of photos which depicted Jaden and Ethan doing goofy faces at the camera.

"I expect my pay for this" Titan hissed.

"I'll transfer the money to your account." Crolwer said. "They will be in the abandoned dorm"

With this, Titan left and Crolwer released a breath he had been holding.

"That man is scary." Crolwer said. "I hope he's as good as they say."

And with this, he also left the scene.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, our heroes had arrived to the spooky dorm.<p>

"We're here, guys..." Chumely said. "...can we leave now?"

"This place surely spooks me..." Syrus added. "Kinda like if I was in Silent Hill"

"Silent Hill?" Jaden asked Ethan.

"Horror game." Ethan replied. "Pretty scary, though."

Ethan then developed a kinda evil smirk.

"Hey, have you played Silent Hill 4?" Ethan asked the shaking bluenette.

"Y..yeah...why do you ask?" Syrus stuttered in fear.

"Doesn't this place look like the Wish House?" Ethan said.

"I...it...kinda...does..." Syrus stuttered again.

"So there might be some ghosts in here..." Ethan spoke. "You know, victims and that."

Syrus was not trembling so much a Jell-o would praise him as a god.

"What are you doing here?" A female voice was heard which made Syrus jump in fright, Scooby-Doo style.

"Alexis?" Jaden asked looking at her.

"May I ask what are you doing here?" Ethan asked as he looked at Syrus. "Could you please get down?"

Syrus did so with a sheepish face.

"I should be the one asking that." Alexis scowled at them.

"You know." Ethan explained. "The exploration bug bit us and we wanted to check the place."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Aleixs yelled. "If you get caught, you'll all be expelled!"

Everyone recoiled at her tone, but for Ethan there was something else; like if he had met someone with a temper akin to hers.

'_That was oddly familiar._' He thought.

"Hey Alexis." Ethan entered serious-mode. "Do you know anything about the rumors of this place?"

"I...I do." Alexis said. "They're true. And one of them...was my brother Atticus."

Ethan looked at the door were a single rose stood.

"That kinda explains the rose." Ethan said.

I don't know about you, guys." Jaden said. "But I still wanna go in."

"Did you even hear what I said?" Alexis huffed.

And so with this, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley went to explore, leaving Ethan with Alexis.

"You're going too, am I wrong?" Alexis sighed.

"Yeah." Ethan rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry, I promise it'll be a quick visit and then we're out. Take care!"

And so Ethan ran to catch up with the others.

'_A promise?_' Alexis thought. '_Again, why is that so familiar?_'

Alexis decided to wait for them, but unfortunately for her, an imposing figure seemed to appear from the shadows of the night and grabbed her so fast she had not time for anything, except a muffled scream.

* * *

><p>As Aleixs is being kidnapped, our heroes are searching the dorm like detectives searching a crime scene. Finally they stopped in a wall that depicted Egyptian symbols.<p>

"Anybody knows what does this mean?" Jaden asked.

"Dunno." Ethan replied. "I left my decodifier lens back at the dorm."

* * *

><p>As our heroes ponder and discover some of the symbols' meaning, Alexis woke up from her improper nap.<p>

_'Where am I?'_ Alexis groggily opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was that she was tied with ropes and inside what seemed like a coffin.

"Seems you've woken up." Alexis turned her to the source of the voice and found a creep in a black trenchcoat, fedora and mask.

"If you're wondering about your situation..." Titan said. "...to be honest, you're bait."

"MFGGNGNF?" Alexis tried to speak, but her mouth was gagged as well.

"Bait for who, you ask?" Titan mockingly asked. "For your friends Jaden and Ethan, of course."

"Alexis' eyes widened at this.

"Someone paid big cash to make them leave this place and I intend to do my job." Titan said and laughed.

"Better call them."

Titan proceeded to take the gag of her mouth.

"You're not getting away with this!" Alexis yelled. "They won't come here."

Titan smirked at the outburst.

"I'd say you just did my job, girl." Titan's smirk got wider as Alexis noticed her blunder.

'_Please...don't come...Jaden...Ethan..._' Alexis said to herself.

* * *

><p>Too bad for Alexis, the guys had heard the scream and rushed to find the source of it. On the way, they found her 'Etoile Cyber' card on the ground.<p>

"Isn't that Alexis' card?" Syrus asked, remembering the duel she and Jasmine had against Jaden and Ethan.

"That it is." Ethan said in a low voice. "And I don't like it being here, it means there's trouble."

They kept running until they found the entrance to a cave and went inside it; at the end of it was...

"Alexis!" Jaden and Ethan exclaimed when they saw Alexis and how she was.

"Seems the guests of honor have arrived." The guys turned to find Titan in the center of the chamber.

Ethan and Jaden looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"What?" Titan asked.

"Who's the creepoid?" Both said making Titan fall to the floor.

"I'm not a creepoid!" Titan hollered. "Anyways, my name is Titan and I challenge you two to a Shadow Duel!"

"S...shadow Duel?" Syrus and Chumley shivered, remembering Banner's story.

"Indeed." Titan gave an evil smile. "That's the only way to free her.""

Jaden and Ethan glared at him.

"If you want a duel..." Jaden said but was interrupted by Ethan, whose eyes were covered by shadows.

"Let me deal with this one, Jay." Ethan hissed.

"I challenged the both of you." Titan replied.

"Can't you do it unless it's the two of us?" Ethan then smirked. "Or are you a coward?"

Ethan expected titan to grab the bait, which he did like a fish.

"You think so, eh?" Titan growled. "Then I'll show you true despair!"

"Duel!" Both yelled as their Duel disks activated and inserted their decks.

"My turn, draw!" Titan said. "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend Queen (ATK: 900/DEF 1500) in attack mode!"

The skeletal queen arose and glared at Ethan.

"And I also play the filed card Pandemonium!" Titan spoke as he played the card. "Behold the sanctuary of the Archfiends."

A structure which looked eerily similar in design to a certain cathedral in Europe rose. If you wanna know, that cathedral I'm talking about is made of human bones.

"I end my turn." Titan said, "Time for yours."

"Okay, draw!" Ethan said as he drew a card. "I set a monster facedown."

The facedown card appeared.

"And I play a facedown!" Ethan said as he did so "I end mu turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Titan did as he said. "I summon Terrorking Archfiernd (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500) in ATK mode!"

The skeletal chess king rose at the side of his queen.

"Wait a moment!" Chumley asked. "Shouldn't he be paying life points due the Archfiends?"

"No." Ethan looked at him. "As long as Pandemonium is on the field, he doesn't have to pay anything."

"Not lishus." Was Chumley's answer.

"As I was saying..." Titan fumed, hating been interrupted. "Thanks to Infernalqueen's effect, Terrorking gains a 1000 ATK boost."

The skeletalking's muscles bulged as he roared.

Terrorking Archfiend (ATK: 3000/DEF: 1500)

"Terrorking Archfiend, attack his facedown monster with Locust barrage!" Titan ordered and the Terrorking opened his pectorals to let loose a swarm of said insects which destroyed the facedown revealing it to be a Fire Sorcerer (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500).

"Since you flipped her before destroying her, I can activate her effect!" Ethan said as he picked two cards in his hand. "By removing two cards from my hand, you lose 800 Life Points"

Titan: 3200

"Infernalqueen Archfiend, attack his life points directly!" Titan ordered and the queen shot a beam from her hand which impacted Ethan.

Ethan: 3100

After the attack stopped, Titan holds up his golden pyramid, it glows brightly and a black fog appeared. Ethan and his friends groan.

At this, Ethan looks down. his right elbow, left arm below the shoulder, and everything between them in his chest area- is gone, as though erased, while the fog surrounds Jaden, Syrus and Chumley, they put hands to their throats, choking on it.

"Now you experience the power of my Millennium item." Titan gloated. "The more Life Points you lose, the closer you'll become devoured by the shadows!"

"I end my turn." Titan said. "I give you this chance to grovel and I may spare you."

Ethan glared at him fiercely.

"No...way...in heck!" Ethan replied to his mocking. "My turn, draw!"

"I summon Magician's Valkiria (ATK: 1600/DEF 1800) in attack mode!" Ethan said as the aforementioned spellcaster appeared, giving a more evil glare to Titan and the Archfiends.

"And I'm not done yet! I activate the Spell card, Dimension Fusion!"

"This card allow me to summon as many removed monsters as I can by paying 2000 Life points!" Ethan said as he pulled out the two cards he previously removed. "Come forth, Dark Magicain Girl (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700) and Magician's Valkirya!"

Ethan: 1100

The first Valkyria's twin sister and Dark Magician Girl rose in a twirl as the first Valkyria, glared at Titan with disdain.

"That's all?" Titan mocked. "Your pitiful magicians are no match for my Archfiends!"

His tirade was stopped when he saw Ethan smirking.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"That may be true but only for one of them." Ethan explained. "If the Queen uses her power on her king, she'll be defenseless against them."

Titan scowled at this.

"And if she uses it on herself, she'll still be vulnerable to Dark Magician Girl's attack." Ethan said. "Though that's not the only reason."

"What's the other reason?" Titan demanded.

"If you really are a duelist, you should already know." Ethan deadpanned at this.

"You dare mock me?" Titan growled at Ethan.

"Do I?" Ethan chuckled. "I guess I'm doing it."

Titan was getting nuclear.

"I attack Infernalqueen Archfiend with one of my Valkyries!" Ethan ordered as the spellcaster gathered energy on her wand and shot it at the queen, blowing it up.

Titan: 2900

"I play my trap card, Gift of the Mystical Elf!" Ethan declared as the card showing the elf in a praying position was flipped. "Thanks to this I gain 300 Life points for each monster on the filed!"

Ethan: 3300 (1100+4monsters: 1200)

"I end my turn." Ethan said as the others cheered on him.

"My turn. Draw!" Titan was not happy. "I sacrifice Terrorking Archfiend to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning (ATK 2500/DEF: 1200) in Attack mode!"

"Now my Skull Archfiend attack his Dark Magician Girl!" Titan ordered the summoned skull look-alike, but widened his eyes as the monster seemed to be confused. "What are you doing? Attack!"

"Are you really a duelist?" Ethan asked, not believing him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Titan roared.

"You know that as long as Magicians' Valkyria is on the field, you have to attack her first before any other spellcasters, right?" Ethan asked Titan

"Even so, my Skull Archfiend should have blasted her!" Titan replied.

"Which of the two?" Ethan remarked.

"You..." Titan looked like if he was going to burst in flames.

"You got it!" Ethan mocked Titan, for some reason he wanted him to suffer. "Since the two are here, you're in a lockdown!"

Titan looked like he was going to self-combust.

But instead of blowing like Ethan expected, he calmed down and got a nasty smirk on his face.

'_I got a bad feeling about this._' Ethan thought as he saw the smirk.

What is Titan smirking at? Will Ethan's spellcasters survive his plan? Learn this and more in the next chapter of Academy's saiyan duelist!

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, except my OC._

**Chapter 6: Dueling in shadows part 2**

Last time we saw the duelist, Titan was giving an evil smirk which unnerved Ethan.

"My turn, draw!" Titan said. "I play Pot of Greed!"

"Now I play Hinotama, Oookazi and Final Flame!" Titan exclaimed as the fire wave was sent at Ethan.

Ethan: 1400 (3300-800-500-600)

"I know this place's cold, but..." Ethan said, shaking off the flames. "...who overloaded the heater?"

Titan lifted his item once more and more parts of Ethan disappeared into the shadows, leaving only his hand floating.

"Do you feel despair now, brat?" Titan mocked Ethan.

"No way...I'm going...down!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Look into my Millennium item and feel yourself being devoured by the shadows!" Titan said as he lifted his item once more.

Ethan fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Ethan!" The Slifer Trio yelled in concern.

"Fall in the shadows..." Titan said. "_Even if they are only in your mind_."

_'I can't...I won't...'_ Ethan thought, gathering his inner strength. '_...LET IT END LIKE THIS!_'

As Ethan yelled this in his mind, Dark Magician Girl's card began to glow brightly.

"**Ethan!**" A female voice rang in Ethan's head, a familiar one.

'_That voice...'_ Ethan said. _'__Dark Magician Girl__, is that you?_'

"**Yup!**" She exclaimed. "**He's tricking you!**"

'_Tricking me?'_ Ethan asked. '_What do you mean?_'

"**I'll show you!**" She said as the glow of the card increased.

The rays of light coming out of it showed the cave as it truly was. No Pandemonium, no shadows and his body was whole.

'Wait a moment...' Ethan said as he figured it out. 'The jerk's a fraud!'

Ethan opened his eyes and gave a glare to Titan worthy of Zorc Necrophades

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Titan yelled.

"I got your little 'Shadow Game' figured out" Ethan said as he got up. '_Thanks Dark Magician Girl._'

Dark Magician Girl giggled.

"Figured out?" Chumley asked.

"What does he mean?" Syrus added.

"What are you blabbering about?" Titan demanded.

"It means my soul's not in the menu anymore!" Ethan yelled.

Syrus, Chumley and Jaden looked at Ethan in awe, having recovered his strength so quickly and looking as pissed-off as heck.

'_What's happening?_' Titan thought alarmed. '_Why isn't he scared anymore?_'

"My turn, draw!" Ethan said. "I use Heavy Storm!"

A huge whirlwind manifested and blew away the skeletal temple, leaving the cave as it was before.

"So what if you destroyed the Pandemonium?" Titan hollered. "I still have my Pendant." He said as he lifted it again.

"Be careful what you wish for..." Ethan said. "...you might get it!"

Using a great dexterity, Ethan grabbed a loose pebble from the ground and threw it at the trinket, making a gaping hole on it.

"It seems I broke it." Ethan said. "Hope I don't have to buy it!"

"What have you done?" Titan screamed in outrage.

As soon as the hole was made, Ethan's lost body parts returned to normal.

"You got your body back, Ethan!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I never lost it, Sy." Ethan replied. "This whole thing was a fraud!"

"A fraud?" Jaden asked.

"Just hypnosis, smoke and mirrors to make me think I was losing my soul." Ethan snickered. "He a sham. I mean, he must be a carnie reject!"

"I'm not a reject!" Titan whined. "I can get my job at the fair whenever I want!"

"Sure you can..." Ethan deadpanned. "and that hand-made item must be a hit with the little kids!"

"Be quiet!" Titan snapped. "It's real! I'm real"

"As if, Sideshow Bob wannabe." Ethan further mocked him.

"Seems you're forgetting something..." Titan recovered a bit of his bravado. "...or should I say someone?"

"Alexis!" Chumley exclaimed.

"Indeed!" Titan smirked "She's still trapped in a shadowy prison, the shadows devouring her soul!"

Ethan looked at him with a bored expression.

"You finished?" Ethan asked. "You're naive, you know."

"Huh?" Titan uttered.

We see a flashback when our heroes found the wall depicting the items.

"All the items were counted in that wall." Ethan's voice over said. "And yours would be the Puzzle, not Pendant."

We know go back to our aired duel.

"You don't have Alexis' soul!" Ethan said. "You never did!"

"So hand her over and the others as well!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Others? What are you talking about?" Titan said perplexed. "And for your snide comments, you can find her yourself!"

Titan took a smoke pellet from his oat and threw to the ground, releasing a thick back fog to escape.

"Oh no!" Ethan exclaimed. "You're not getting out that easily!"

Ethan ran after him. As he passed a series of carved snake heads on the walls of the cavern, the mouth of each lit up with golden light. By the time he reached the center of the field, which was rapidly fogging over with smoke, snake heads have lit up all around the room and each casts a thin, laserlike beam to the center of the field, where they meet, too perfect to be accidental. A large, golden eye lights up on the floor. The holograms from the duel fade.

"Color me impressed." Ethan said as Titan stopped. "How did you do that?"

"I'm not doing anything..." Titans said shocked.

The fog and shadows circled both until they compressed themselves into a pulsing dark sphere.

"E...ethan?" Syrus called out.

* * *

><p>Inside the sphere, Ethan was looking around at the endless void of unnatural purple clouds, both amazed and frightened. Now this is starting to look like a shadow game. Titan is no less shaken, and possibly a lot more so.<p>

"Wha...What is this place?" Titan exclaimed.

"Cut the tricks out!" Ethan demanded. "It's not even funny anymore!"

"Tricks?" Titan replied. "I can't do something like this!"

Just then, greyish blobs start to rain from above, each with a rather evil expression on their faces, very few with arms or any other distinguishing features. They gravitate to Titan, and encrusted him with gray slime.

"Help! Titan called out. "Ethan! Save me!"

Then a few wisps of the slimy blobs zip into Titan's open mouth, silencing him.

"What the heck?" Ethan said, shocked out of his wits.

Ethan looked down; more hungry-looking blobs were oozing around his feet, ready to pounce. Then Dark Magician Girl appeared and blasted them away with magic.

"Thanks for the save!" Ethan thanked her.

"Don't mention it!" She replied.

Meanwhile, Titan wasn't faring nearly so well. The wisps that got into his mouth are still making it fizz with a weird greenish light, and more blobs were rushing in.

"Too bad he doesn't have someone like you!" Ethan said. "What's up with him, Dark Magician Girl?"

But before she could reply, Titan got up, his eyes now glowing the same color as the blobs'

"Ethan Tidwell." Titan said. "The shadows starve for a soul. There can only be one victor."

"Red contacts?" Ethan exclaimed. "You really planned this out!"

The slimes moved father, making a circle where the holograms of the Magician's Valkyria and Skull Archfiend appeared back.

"This duel will end in the Shadow realm." Titan continued.

"You wanna take it to the end?" Ethan asked. "Fine by me!"

"My turn!" Titan declared. "Draw!"

"Since I lost Pandemonium, I have to pay for my Archfiend."

Titan: 2400

"You're aware you can't attack any of my monsters, right?" Ethan asked the obvious.

"Consider yourself lucky." Titan said. "For the moment."

"I place two face downs." Titan said as two cards appeared in the field. "And I summon Desrook Archfiend (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1800) in Attack mode."

The demonic mix of a skull and a rook piece appeared, snarling mutely at Ethan.

"My turn! Draw!" Ethan did so. "I play the Spell Card, Sage's Stone!"

A rock roughly the size of a fist appeared

"With this card, if I have Dark Magician Girl on the field, I can summon her master!" Ethan declared. "Come forth, Dark Magician!"

The Spellcaster appeared and looked at Dark Magician Girl who nodded back.

"Dark Magician Girl attack Desrook with Burning Magic!" Ethan ordered as Dark Magician Girl let out the magical blast, blowing the fiends up.

Titan: 2000

"I activate my trap card, Battle Scarred!" Titan said as the card flipped, revealing Terrorking slashing at Marauding Captain and drawing blood. "With this I can select one Archfiend monster in my field and now each time I have to pay for that monster, you'll pay the same amount of Life Points too."

"Aw, shucks!" Ethan said.

"I place a face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Titan said. "Draw!"

Titan: 1500

Ethan: 900

'_I better think of something or I'm done for!_' Ethan thought.

"I end my turn." Titan deadpanned.

"My turn! Draw!" Ethan looked at the card and his eyes widened along with a smirk forming in his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Titan asked.

"It seems it's time for you to be fired!" Ethan declared.

"What are you talking about?" Titan asked, not seeing the why.

"I sacrifice Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to summon this" Ethan said out loud. "Appear, Sorcerer of Dark Magic (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800)!"

The two spellcasters disappeared into a light which formed a new one. This one had armor different than Dark Magician, a mask to cover his upper face and a different staff.

"If you're awed by him, look at his ATK points!" Ethan smirked again at Titan's shocked face.

"And that' not all!" Ethan continued.

"Huh?" Was Titan's reply

"One monster in your side, three in mine." Ethan said. "Do the math."

"It can't be!" Titan declaimed.

"Sure it can!" Ethan said. "Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack Skull Archfiend of Lightning with Celestial Blast!"

The sorcerer launched a magic fireball energy which obliterated Skull Archfiend of Lightning.

Titan: 800

"Magican's Valkyries, finish this!" Ethan ordered. "Double Magic Impact!"

The girls were happy to comply and sent the bolt right at Titan who screamed in pain.

Titan: 0

"This isn't over, Tidwell!" Titan yelled as the shadows devoured him. "I'll be baaaaaaack!"

"Sure you will, Terminator." Ethan joked.

As soon as he disappeared, the shadows receded and Ethan found himself again in the abandoned droms' cave.

The first thing Ethan noticed was the coffin holding Alexis was back and open, while she was still unconscious.

"Ethan!" Syrus and Chumley called out. "You okay?"

"Never better, guys!" Ethan replied as he waved at them.

"What happened in there?" Jaden asked him.

"Nothing much." Ethan confessed. "Just kicked his butt."

Ethan then went to where Alexis was and lifted her bridal-style.

"You're strong, Ethan!" Jaden said, impressed

"I work out." He replied. "Let's get out of here."

Elsewhere in the Abandoned Dorm, Crowler walks the hallway with a flashlight.

"Haha. Little Jaden or Tidwell must be beaten and paralyzed with fear by now." Crowler giddily said. "What's this?"

H noticed a piece of paper in the floor and picked it up.

"It's Titan's Pandemonium card! He wouldn't leave it unless..."

Crolwer mused "He lost! What kind of Shadow Duelist would give up?"

* * *

><p>Leaving the clown wannabe, we go to the entrance of the dorms where Alexis in now leaning on a tree while Ethan pokes her.<p>

"Nheeee." Alexis said as she began to wake up.

Well, well, good morning, sleepyhead!" Jaden greeted.

"Wha..." She then noticed everyone. "What are you doing here?"

Ethan stepped up to explain.

"Long story short; we found the bad guy, I beat him in a duel and rescued the damsel in distress!" Ethan explained. "Not to mention I carried you all the way here! You cuddled up just like a baby kitten."

Alexis went red in both anger and embarrassment and tried to bonk Ethan, emphasize on tried.

"He isn't kidding." Jaden stated. "He works out."

Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"What he said." Ethan replied her gesture.

"Right, that strange man snatched me and..." Alexis began.

"The rest is history." Ethan finished. "We found this by the way"

Ethan handed her back her Etoile Cyber card.

"And also this." Jaden said as he handed her a photo.

"That's my brother!" Alexis exclaimed. "This is the first trace I see of him!"

"We brought it to let you know we wanna help you find him!" Ethan said. "Aside that, we can't let you be kidnapped again if you go alone once more!"

"You guys were worried about me..." Alexis said, still a bit miffed of the kidnapped joke.

In the horizon, the sun was getting up.

"The sun, guys!" Jaden said as he began running. "Better go so they don't catch us here!"

"Way ahead of you!" Ethan said as he indeed had gone farther than Jaden.

"Wait for us, guys!" Syrus and Chumley followed

"And if someone asks..." Jaden exclaimed. "..we weren't here."

"Then where were we?" Ethan asked. "Silent Hill?"

The four Slifers laughed as they left.

As soon as the left, Alexis looked at the picture of her brother as the rising sun began to illuminate it.

'_But you were here, guys..._' Alexis thought. '_...and you saved me. And now I, know, we might find my brother too!_'


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, except my OC._

**Chapter 7: Duel & Punishment**

Late at night, out on Duel Academy's pier. The lighthouse cuts through the heavy fog as Alexis walks toward it. She stops short when she sees that she isn't alone. Zane is standing next to the lighthouse, arms folded, staring out silently at the dark sea.

"Zane?" Alexis tentatively called out to him.

"What is it, Alexis?" He replied.

"I thought once your brother enrolled here, you'd feel like that 'less'... not 'more'." Alexis said.

"Well maybe that's because my brother 'shouldn't' be here." Zane answered.

"Why do you say that?" Alexis asked Zane who sighed.

"Not that I have anything against him." Zane began. "But he lacks self-confidence."

"On that Ethan and Jaden have too much." Alexis said. "Maybe it'll rub on him."

"If it were so easy." Zane replied.

'_Speaking of easy..._' Alexis thought. '_Hope the guys can get out of this easy._'

The two of them are looking up at the bridge ahead of them that connects the Academy's small pier island with the larger, main island...

* * *

><p>At daytime. A serious-looking van, full of intense-looking uniformed troops, rolls up the road toward the Slifer Dorm and stops on the concrete pavement in front of it. The troops, chanting "hut hut hut" all the while, jump out of the back and climb the stairs to the second story. Professor Banner opens his door on the first floor, still in his jammies; they're grey sweats with a thought bubble on the front of the sweatshirt.<p>

"What's all the ruckus?" Banner asked and then woke up fully when he recognized them. "What are they doing here?"

Ethan was snoring when a loud knock rapped on his door, so he got up and drowsily opened the door.

"I don't want to buy cookies...come another day." Ethan uttered and closed the door again, making the people outside to gain sweatdrops in the back of their heads.

"What do we do now, chairman?" One of the officers asked.

The woman who had short black hair and brown eyes sighed and used a special key to open the door. Once inside, she went to wake Ethan up.

"If you don't wake up right now, you'll..." She began a rant but stopped when she saw Ethan's sleeping face as he was snoring, making her blush. "C...cute..."

Any sternness faded away as Ethan mumbled something about food and turned around. In all her time in the Academy, she never had felt like that, but she had a job to do, so she used an old trick.

"Mr. Tidwell." she said on his ear. "Breakfast is served."

Faster than D-Hero Dasher, Ethan sprang out of bed wide wake and looking around frantically!

"Breakfast!" Ethan exclaimed and then realized the presence of the people in his room. "Who are you and why are you in my room? I don't remember doing a slumber party."

We are the Disciplinary Action Squad." She said. "And we're here to escort you to the Chancellor Sheppard's office along with Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale on charges of trespassing the Abandoned dorms."

"I see. I'm sorry to say this milady, but that won't do." Ethan mused. "For this will be the day you almost catched the great duelist Ethan Tidwell!"

Ethan tried to escape, but stepped on one of his discarded sheets and slipped on it falling facefirst onto the floor.

"That didn't come out well." Ethan rubbed his nose and then looked at her. "I yield, now cuff me!"

He said, placing his hands at to be handcuffed. This action had an unexpected outcome. After trying for so long, the Chairman couldn't hold it back and began to giggle gleefully at Ethan's attitude; the rest of the members were bug-eyed, she never giggled while on a job.

"Back to business." Ethan said, now serious. "Let's go for Jaden and Syrus."

"You're not gonna try to negate the charges?" She asked him.

"Nope." Ethan said. "I did what I did for a good reason. But I would want to ask something."

"What would it be?" She asked, impressed by his determination.

"Your name." Ethan replied. "You know mine and I don't know yours."

"Lynda." She replied. "Just one more thing..."

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Can you change into your uniform." She said with an almost unnoticeable blush. "Can't get you there in pajamas."

"Could you please get out the room?" Ethan asked.

"No problem." Lynda said as they vacated the room, giving Ethan some privacy.

* * *

><p>After Ethan got dressed as well as Jaden and Syrus, they arrived to Sheppard's office.<p>

"You have something to say, boys?" Sheppard asked them.

"How about Parley?" Ethan said shrugging and making Sheppard sweatdrop.

"Jack Sparrow, eh?" Jaden said. "I suppose that makes me Will Turner."

"Maybe!" Ethan played along. "Now we only need some soda! Too young for rum, I'm afraid."

"Very well." Sheppard sighed. "It seems I have no choice but to expel you."

Before Ethan, Jaden or Syrus could say something, Crowler spoke.

"Maybe there could be another way, Chancellor." Crowler said.

"What do you mean, Crowler?" Sheppard asked.

"Since they stick up to each other..." Crowler began. "Why not a double tag duel?"

"Double tag duel?" Sheppard questioned. "They are only three, Crowler."

"Yuki and Truesdale can do one team." Crolwer said and then thought. "_Plus putting Jaden and Ethan in the same team would be contraproducent._"

"While Tidwell can choose a partner."

"A partner?" Ethan said. "I know the one."

"And who'll it be? Another slifer slacker?" Crowler disdainfully asked.

"Alexis." Ethan said, making Crowler's jaw to plummet.

And as if destiny called for it, Alexis opened the door with Chumley on her heels.

"Chancellor Sheppard!" Alexis exclaimed. "You can't expel them! They..."

"Miss Rhodes, calm down." Sheppard admonished. "We found another option"

"Another option?" Alexis asked confused.

"A double tag duel." Sheppard continued. "If they win, the expulsion is lifted. Should they lose, it'll be effective."

"Excuse me Chancellor but..." Chumley spoke. "They're only three."

"Jaden and Syrus will make one team." Sheppard explained since Crowler was still in shock. "And Mr. Tidwell just chose his partner."

"Really?" Alexis asked and turned to Ethan. "Who did you choose?"

"You." He replied with a smile. "Hope you don't mind."

'_Say no, say no!_' Crolwer chanted in his mind.

"Sure. I don't mind." Was Alexis reply.

'_!_' Crowler wailed in his head.

"Then it's settled." Sheppard said. "You have a week to prepare."

"I'd like to ask something else." Alexis said.

"What would it be Miss Rhodes?" Sheppard asked.

"In the case we lose." Alexis requested. "I want to share their fate."

Now this made many of them widen their eyes.

"Why would you ask that?" Sheppard asked, being the first to recover.

"Let's say I owe it to them." Alexis said.

"I understand and agree." Sheppard conceded.

"Bbbu...but Chancellor!" Crowler tried to speak. "You can't accept that."

"Why wouldn't I accept such heartfelt request, Crowler?" Sheppard said. "As for you, dismissed."

"Thanks Chancellor!" Ethan said and they left.

* * *

><p>After exiting the Chancellor's office, Alexis went back to her dorm to reflect on recent event...unfortunately she had company.<p>

"Alexis, what happened?" Mindy asked.

"You went running to the Chancellor's office like a monster was hot on your heels!" Jasmine added.

Alexis decided to explain the whole issue of the double tag duel to decide Jaden, Ethan, Syrus and as of now, her fate as well.

"Let me see if I get this." Jasmine said. "If you win, you're free and if you lose...you're gone?"

"That's the sum of it." Alexis replied.

"And he asked you to be his partner?" Mindy asked Alexis.

"It came as a surprise." Alexis said.

"If you don't want to?" Jasmine asked, a gleam on her eye. "I could swap with you."

"No!" Alexis exclaimed and blushed a bit at the outburst. "I don't mind at al, it's just..."

"What?" Mindy asked.

"For some reason..." Alexis began. "I feel like I've met someone like him before, I just can't place it."

"Weird." Jasmine said. "Why would that be?"

Before Alexis could even respond, her PDA went off, signaling she had a call.

"Who could it be?" Alexis wondered and answered the call. Ethan's face appeared on it.

"Hey Lex!" Ethan waved. "Would you like to have a duel? You know, to practice for the tag one?"

"Seems reasonable." she said. "Where do we meet?"

"Well..." Ethan rubbed the back of his head. "Didn't know I would get this far..."

Alexis had a sweatdrop while Jasmine giggled.

"Remember the arena of your first tag duel?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah!" Ethan replied. "Good times, specially kicking Chazz's butt."

"We'll meet there in 20 minutes." Alexis said "Don't be late."

"As if!" Ethan said. "By the way, say hello to Jazz and Mindy from me!"

With this, he cut the call and the aforementioned girls blushed.

'_He remembered my name!_' Both exclaimed in their minds.

'_Sometimes I don't get them..._' Alexis sighed and prepared for the meeting.

* * *

><p>"ACHOOOOOOOOOO!" Sneezed a certain bird-butt haired student. "Who was talking about me!"<p>

* * *

><p>Leaving her swooning friends, Alexis went to the arena where Ethan was already waiting when she arrived.<p>

"What took you so long?" Ethan asked. "Wrong turn at the volcano?"

"Very funny." she said with a small smile. "Ready?"

"As always?" Ethan said. "Which one?"

"Let me think." Alexis pondered for a minute. "Warriors."

"Nice choice." Ethan said and pulled out said deck and shuffled it.

Alexis shuffled her own and then each cut the other's deck before returning it.

"Ladies first." Ethan said.

"Good to see you still have manners." Alexis said. "My turn, draw!"

"I place two facedowns and summon Cyber Tutu (ATK: 1000/DEF: 800) in defense mode."

"I end my turn." Alexis said. "Your turn, gym boy!"

"Gym boy?" Ethan asked.

"You work out, don't you?" Alexis teased.

"Oh that." Ethan chuckled. "My turn, draw!"

"I summon Blade Knight (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) in attack mode!" Ethan called out as the armored knight appeared sword in hand.

"I play the field spell Sogen!" Ethan exclaimed. "With this Blade Knight and other warriors gain 200 ATK points."

Blade Knight (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200)

Cyber Tutu (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000)

"Now I attack Cyber Tutu with Blade Knight!" Ethan said. "Go Blade Rush!"

Blade Knight rushed, ready to slice Tutu in half, but it was not meant to be.

"Trap card activate!" Alexis flipped said card. "Double Passe! You might remember it."

"Oh well, nuts." Ethan sighed knowing what was coming.

Bade Knight bypassed Tutu and slashed at Alexis who grunted in pain.

Alexis: 2200

"Now is Cyber Tutu's turn!" Alexis and declared as Cyber Tutu skated and kicked Ethan in face and for both girls' surprise Ethan didn't even flinch.

"That was a nice kick!" Ethan said, not even affected by it. "Although my face is still hurt since I fell on it in the morning."

"_What is he made of?_" Cyber Tutu wondered.

"_Not even a flinch._" Alexis thought amazed.

"I place a facedown and end my turn." Alexis said. "You go, Ethan."

"My turn, draw!" Ethan said. "Blade Knight, finish what you started!"

Blade Knight did as ordered and bisected tutu with a powerful slash.

Alexis: 1600

"I place a facedown and end my turn." Ethan said as the covered card appeared. "Your turn."

"Thanks!" Alexis said. "My turn, draw!"

"I play Polymerization to fuse my Etoile Cyber and Blade skater." She said as she played the card. "You know what or who comes next!"

"I'll take a wild guess." Ethan said, knowing what would happen.

"Appear, Cyber Blader!" Alexis called out as her ace monster appeared on the field twirling.

Cyber Blader (ATK: 2300/DEF: 600)

"Go Cyber Balder!" Alexis said. "Attack Blade Knight with your Glassede Slash!"

The skater took some time as if staring at Ethan, something Alexis noticed and then lunged forward intent on give a kick to the armored knight.

"Not so fast!" Ethan pushed a button on his Duel disk. "Activate Trap Card: Curse of aging!"

Alexis' eyes widened at this.

"I can decrease your monsters attack by 500 points for each card I discard." Ethan said. "Truth is your Cyber Blader will survive, but so will my knight."

Alexis gulped, if he threw his two last cards, not only her Blader would lose 100 ATK points, but due the effect of blade knight, by having 1 or less cards on his hand, his ATK would increase by 400 points, meaning more damage.

"I'll take a guess...Will he discard one or two?" Ethan's grin spread and then discarded both cards to the graveyard. "If you said two, you won!"

Cyber Blader ATK: 1300

Blade Knight ATK: 2200

The knight dodged the kick and swiped at Balder, leaving a glowing slash mark, but she stood her ground.

Alexis: 700

"I end my turn." Ethan said.

"My turn, draw!" Alexis said and then thought to herself. '_How didn't I see that coming? Is he gonna beat me again?_'

Ethan saw her hesitating and decided to lift her spirits.

"Come on Lex, this is far from over!" Ethan exclaimed. "You can still pull through it!"

Ethan's words had worked. The doubt was gone from her eyes.

"I equip Cyber Blader with Fusion Weapon!" Alexis said as the weapon formed on Blader's hand. "You remember what it does."

"Unfortunately..." Ethan said.

"And Curse of aging wears off..." Alexis said. "Now attack Blade Knight!"

Cyber Blader (ATK: 3600)

Cyber Blader blasts Blade Knight into smithereens and lowering Ethan's life points.

Ethan: 2600

"Me and my big mouth..." Ethan muttered as his life points dropped.

Ethan whipped his head to the side when he heard giggling and to his surprise, Jasmine and Mindy were having the role of audience on their practice duel.

"Hi Ethan!" Both called out to him.

"Hey girls!" Ethan said. "When did you arrive?"

"We arrived when Blade Knight slashed at Cyber Blader." Jasmine said and then pouted. "And you didn't realize we were here!"

"Sorry!" Ethan sheepishly said. "We were just too focused on the duel!"

"Let's continue, we have to appease the masses!" Ethan said with a smile. "My turn. Draw!"

"I play Pot of Greed." Ethan said "You know what it does."

He then looked at the cards he drew and put both facedown cards on the field.

"I end my turn. You go, Lex!"

Jasmine glared a bit at Alexis due the nickname, but it went unnoticed by the former.

"My turn, draw!" Alexis said.

Alexis wasn't sure if she should attack, the cards unnerved her. But on the other hand, Ethan may be bluffing.

"Cyber Blader, direct attack!" Alexis called out.

The skater dashed toward Ethan, ready to administer some vitamin K to him, at the last minute, both Cyber Blader and Alexis noted Ethan's smirk.

"Sorry but this is over." Ethan said as one of his facedowns flipped up. "Go Ring of Destruction."

Alexis stifled a gasp. Indeed it was over for her, if she was right, the other facedown was Ring of Defense.

"Sorry for this, Balder" Ethan said softly, but both Alexis and Cyber Blader caught it before the flame-ring blew up, destroying Cyber Blader and lowering both Alexis and Ethan's LPs to zero.

'_How come Ethan didn't activate Ring of Defense?_' Alexis though. '_I was sure he had that card!_'

Ethan went to Alexis to shake hand and congratulate her on a good duel when he saw her staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked, poking his face. "Do I have a spot or something?"

"You had Ring of Defense, didn't you?" Alexis scolded while poking his chest.

"Maybe?" Something told Ethan not to lie to her.

"Then why didn't you use it?" she asked.

Ethan gave a sigh and decided to tell her why.

"I had a good reason for not using it." Ethan said.

"Care to share that reason with all of us?" Alexis said, getting nods from Jasmine and Mindy.

"First off I didn't want win against you for the second time," Ethan said and continued quickly. "second is that I didn't do something worth regretting like taking away your pride because it would make me feel like a bad guy here on doing something bad to you."

"So that's why you didn't activate it?" Alexis asked.

"Right!" Ethan said.

_'He treats everyone equally it seems._' Alexis thought with smile.

'_It's sweet of him not wanting to step on girls' pride._' Mindy thought with a blush on her face.

As for Jasmine, she was having a fantasy of Ethan being her knight in shining armor. Alas, she was blushing as well.

"Do you mind the draw, Lex?" Ethan asked her.

"Nah." Alexis said and shook Ethan's hand. "A draw won't hurt at all."

"Good to know that." Ethan said. "If it had, I'd have let any of you know!"

A seconds passed before the girls got the joke and laughed.

"That was a good one, Ethan." Jasmine said.

"Very funny." Mindy added.

"Wanna go check on Turner and the cabin boy?" Ethan said.

Alexis and Mindy just stared at Ethan, not getting it, but on Jasmine's case...

"PFFFT!" She snorted. "Hahahahaha! Jack Sparrow!"

"You got it, milady." Ethan said and then looked at Alexis and Mindy. "Never seen the POTC movies?"

"Haven't seen it." Both said.

"You haven't seen them?" Ethan asked mortified. "What a disgrace!"

"He meant to check on Yuki and the blue-haired kid that doesn't know when not to speak."

'_You better not piss her off soon, Sy._' Ethan thought.

* * *

><p>Leaving the arena to find the Slifers, our merry group arrived at the red dorms to find Jaden and Chumley, but not Syrus in sight.<p>

"Hey guys." Ethan called out.

"Hey Ethan." They replied.

"Where Syrus?" Ethan asked. "Did he pull a disappearance act?"

"He left after I won in our practice duel." Jaden said. "Though he could have beaten me."

"How so?" Ethan asked intrigued.

Jaden pulled a card from his pocket and showed it to Ethan. It was Power Bond.

"Pretty cool card." Ethan said. "I assume it's from Syrus?"

"Yes." Chumley said. "But he didn't play it?"

The girls wondered the same. Maybe it was something akin to Ethan?

"His confidence issues." Jaden said. "We really have to work on that."

"Don't say." Ethan sighed. "He'll be back."

"So says the Ethanator." Jaden joked to lighten the mood.

"His issues go farther, steaming from his brother." Alexis said.

"Syrus has a brother?" Both asked. "Talk about being out of the loop."

"His name is Zane Truesdale." Alexis continued. "Also known as the best duelist in the Academy."

The girls and Chumley sweatdropped at the look in their eyes. The look of a challenger.

"Guys!" Alexis exclaimed, getting them back in track. "Not the moment!"

"That's true." Jaden said. "Think he might know where Sy is?"

"It's worth a shot." Ethan replied. "And we'll get some info as well."

Ethan put his hand on his chin and began thinking until a bulb lit above his head.

"Aha!" Ethan excalimed. "I got it!"

"Got what?" Jasmine asked.

"An idea!" Ethan said. "A fabulous idea! A venta idea!"

"Sounds big." Mindy whispered.

"We'll ask Zane to duel against Jaden!" Ethan proclaimed. "That will help with Syrus' issues!"

The girls facefalulted at this.

"How will that help?" They exclaimed.

"By facing Zane, who I think is a wall for Syrus." Jaden began. "He'll realize he's not an unconquerable obstacle, thus gaining more confidence in himself."

"And even in the case Jaden lost, he'd see that one must not give up." Ethan continued.

They were in silence for a little while until...

"When you two go serious, it's scary and not lishus." Chumley stated.

"Why do I bother?" Alexis sighed. "Do what you must."

"Thanks Lex!" They said. "By the way, how does he look like?"

Cue collective facefault.

"Tall, dark blue hair, Obelisk Blue uniform." Mindy described.

"Though something's puzzling me." Ethan said.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"How did that lightbulb appear above my head and lit up above me head?" Ethan wondered.

"I have no idea..." Alexis said. "And I don't wanna know."

And so, with the goal of finding both Truesdale siblings and the answer to the why of the lightbulb, our group began their search.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, except my OC._

**Chapter 8: Hero vs Machines**

The day after the tag duel practice could find Jaden walking through the halls of duel academy and he entered the card shop with something on his mind.

FLASHBACK

_Alexis said "You haven't heard of his brother that goes to this school third year obelisk blue and the number one duelist at the academy and he really lives up to his reputation."_

END FLASHBACK

Jaden sat down in one of the desks at the card shop with a piece of paper he was working on with the most un-jadenish attitude.

He said more to himself then anyone "I can't believe this Zane guy I mean if I had a brother like him and he told me I wasn't good enough to use some card then I would be insecure too.

He then thought to himself "I wonder if you spell Zane with one or two N's" and then out loud "man these duel request forms are such a drag."

Unbeknownst to him a certain obelisk blue head master who had been trying to get him and Ethan kicked out of duel academy since day one was walking up behind him.

Crowler then walked up behind him and said "Duel request form" and grabbed it and said "planning a duel are we against who" and after reading the name said "You must be kidding me."

Jaden then said "Actually no I'm not I'm taking on Zane to help Syrus get over his confidence problem for our upcoming tag match."

Crower then feigning innocence said "Ah yes the tag match that if you lose you will both be expelled am I right and you think that taking on Zane will help you prepare well that is a shame because there will be no duel."

He then ripped the paper into a few thousand tiny pieces and walked away laughing like a mad-man back to wherever he goes in his free time.

Back at Slifer dorm with Syrus we find him sitting under a blanket and he heard his brother's voice in his head and it said "I would have never given you that card had I known you would misplay it."

He then jumped thinking it was his brother right there in the dorm with him but then quickly realized he wouldn't set foot inside Slifer dorm.

He then said out loud "Man I don't know anything about dueling I will only be bring Jaden down." and in his head he and Jaden were standing in the dueling arena facing the people that Crower had arranged for them.

One of their opponents said "seriously that's your move okay then I play my card to take control of your monster and attack Jaden."

The monster on the field then turned toward Jaden and drew its arm back and punched him taking his life points down to zero.

From one of the shadows his brother's voice said "The reason for this loss is because he doesn't belong here." and from the shadows he actually appeared.

With Ethan we find him sitting in his dorm room with Alexis and they were making modifications to their decks so as to be ready for their tag match against whoever Crowler had lined up for them.

Ethan then said "So the basic strategy of your deck is manage to increase your monsters attack points and make them harder to beat and decreasing your opponent's life points."

Alexis then said "Yeah that is the gist of it but you must be better than some because you have only dueled me twice and you have my deck figured out."

Ethan replied "Well the only way to grow stronger as a duelist is to learn your opponent's decks and find some way to counter it."

It was then that someone came knocking at the door and kept pounding on it and Ethan said "Chill dude I'm coming already."

He opened the door and it was revealed to be Jaden and Ethan said "Okay first off nice to see you and second why were you trying to knock my door down."

Jaden said "Sorry about that but Syrus left this" and he handed me a note that said "Dear Jaden I am leaving duel academy because if I turn up missing then they will give you a better tag team partner goodbye forever Syrus."

Ethan said "We will split up and search for him." and we headed off in different directions and I thought about searching the coastline for him.

It was then that dark magician girl appeared and said "I know where Syrus is" and I said "lead the way and have Envoy of the Beginning alert Jaden."

After a few moments of running I saw Syrus trying to boat away from duel academy on what looked like a flimsy raft.

Without thinking I jumped from the coast onto the raft which then separated into the pieces of wood used to make it.

After he realized it was shallow water he then said "Why didn't you let me leave because if you did then Jaden would get a better tag team partner."

I said "The only thing holding you back from your full potential is the fact that you don't have the self confidence that you need."

Jaden then showed up and said "What he said is true and besides I wouldn't want another tag team partner since you are the first person I met here."

Then a cool voice above us said "So your dropping out little bro." and we all looked up and Syrus said "Well yeah I was planning on it."

Zane then said "Well about time in fact I am surprised you stayed this long." and Jaden then said "Okay enough belittling your brother if you're as good as they say you are then why don't you duel me."

To everyone's surprise Zane accepted and we all went to the pier and both Zane and Jaden activated their duel disks and at the same time said "Duel."

They drew their opening hands and Jaden said "So you want to go first?" and Zane said "Go ahead it doesn't matter to me."

Jaden then said "Okay." and drew and said "Now I summon elemental hero avian in attack mode and I set this card face down and end my turn."

Zane then said "Okay then I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode" and Jaden said "How can you summon a high level monster without a sacrifice?"

Ethan then said "Cyber Dragon's effect when you have monster on the field and he doesn't he can summon it without a sacrifice."

Zane then said "That is exactly right now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card and now Cyber Dragon will attack your avian with strident blast."

Avian was destroyed and Jaden's life points were then dropped to 2900 and Zane said "I'm not done yet I activate the magic card Different Dimension Capsule so now I can remove one card from my deck from play and after two turns it comes to my hand."

Jaden then said "Fine I activate Polymerization to fuse together Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant and I activate his effect and destroy a monster you control as long as its original attack is less than the attack of Thunder Giant to your Cyber Dragon is destroyed."

"Now with cyber dragon out of the way I can attack your life points directly so thunder giant attack Zane directly." and his life points dropped to 1600 without him even flinching and Jaden said "You must be chill not even flinching anyway I set this card face down and end my turn."

Zane drew and said "Now I activate the effect of cyber dragon to summon it again and I activate monster reborn to bring back the one in my graveyard and now I activate Polymerization to fuse both of them together to summon Cyber Twin Dragon in attack mode.

"Now Cyber Twin Dragon attack his Thunder Giant with double strident blast" and Jaden said "you triggered my trap A Hero Emerges when you declare an attack you pick one card from my hand and if it's a monster I can special summon it."

Zane said "Fine I pick the middle one." and Jaden said "Nice choice I summon Wroghtweiler in defense mode." and Zane said " Cyber Twin Dragon continue your attack." and Jaden's life point dropped to 2500.

"Now with the effect of cyber twin dragon I can attack with it this turn so cyber twin dragon attack his Wroghtweiler." and he was destroyed and Jaden said "You activated the effect of Wroghtweiler which lets me bring back a Polymerization and a fusion material monster from my graveyard."

Zane said "Fine I end my turn." and Jaden said "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode and I activate his effect if he is summoned onto the field by himself I can draw two cards and now I activate Polymerization to fuse together Bubbleman and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Mudballman in defense mode and set this card face down and end my turn."

Zane drew and said "it has been two turns since I activated my Different Dimension Capsule so I can now add the card I place into it to my hand and now I activate Defusion to split my cyber twin dragon back into the two used to summon it."

"Now I activate the magic card Power Bond which lets me fuse my three Cyber Dragon's together to form the Cyber End Dragon and with the secondary effect of Power Bond his attack is doubled now Cyber End Dragon attack Mudballman with super strident blaze!" and Mudballman was destroyed and Jaden's life points dropped down to zero."

After the duel Syrus came to understand what exactly his brother was trying to teach him all those years ago which was how to play a card instead of just using it.

**AN: My co-author for this story is diamondholder. Thanks for being the co-author of this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX if I did I would be rich. The only thing I own is my OC Ethan and I would also add on that diamondholder owns Emily._

**Chapter 9: Dragons vs Heroes and Machines**

It was the day of the two duels to see if Jaden, Syrus, Ethan, and Alexis were allowed to stay at duel academy for going into the abandoned dorm. This day could find the four of them in Ethan's room with practice dueling on their PDA's and they were finally feeling ready. "So you guys ready to get these duels out of the way so we can get back to classes?" asked Ethan. Jaden responded "Well maybe not the back to class part but the dueling part sounds great to me."

They left after grabbing their duel disks and started heading toward the main building and as they entered the dueling arena Jaden and Syrus went to the platform and Ethan and Alexis went to the stands. As Jaden and Syrus got up on the platform the first person they saw was Crowler standing there with a smirk on his face.

He said into the microphone "Welcome duelists to this expulsion duel where if Jaden and Syrus lose this duel then they will be expelled from duel Academy." There was no cheer for them but then Crowler said "And now introducing their opponents both from Battle City Seto Kaiba, and Emily Logan." As Seto got on the platform there was a shriek of many girls as just the thought of actually seeing Seto Kaiba and similar reactions from the guy's for Emily.

"I hope that I am not wasting my time for this duel against school children" said Seto as he activated his duel disk. Emily slapped him on the arm and said "I apologize for my husband's attitude but for him almost nothing is worth his time unless it is work." And Jaden said "No problem I don't care about that I am just excited that I get to face two legends."

They all activated their duel disks and Crowler said "The rules of this duel are really quite simple no sharing of the strategy, no sharing of cards not on the field, but you may borrow your opponent's monsters." He stepped off the stage and they four drew their opening hands and Jaden nodded toward Syrus and he drew a 6th.

"Okay I summon Gyroid in attack mode and end my turn" and Emily drew and said " Now I summon Blue-Eyes Summoner Emily in attack mode and end my turn." A female duel monster that looked remarkable like her appeared on the field with a sword in hand. Jaden drew and said "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode and end my turn."

Kaiba drew and said "Now I summon Kaibaman in attack mode and I activate its effect by sending it to the graveyard I can special summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand. Now I activate the spell card tribute doll with this I can sacrifice Blue-Eyes Summoner to summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode.

Now I set this card face down and end my turn" and Syrus drew and said "Now I summon Steamroid in attack mode and now I activate polymerization to fuse together Gyroid and Steamroid to form Steam Gyroid in attack mode. Now I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown Kaiba. Now I will activate the magic card Ego Boost with this card my Steam Gyroid gains 1000 attack points during the battle phase. Now Steam Gyroid attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon " and Blue-Eyes was destroyed and Steam Gyroid's attack dropped back down to 2200 and Kaiba's team's life points dropped to 7800. "Now I set this card face down and I end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that you just destroyed and now I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode and now I activate another Tribute Doll. Now tribute my Luster Dragon to summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon and now I activate Polymerization. With this I can fuse together the three Blue-Eyes on the field to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Burstinatrix with ultimate white lightning" and Burstinatrix blew up and she said "Now I set this card facedown and I end my turn." Jaden drew and said "I activate my own Polymerization to fuse together Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. Now I activate his super power by discarding one card I can destroy one monster you control."

Emily countered and said "I activate the quick play spell De-Fusion to split the Blue-Eyes Ultimate into the three Blue-Eyes used to make it." Jaden then said "Fine I guess I set this card face down and end my turn." and Kaiba drew "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse the three blue-eyes together to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Thunder Giant with super white lightning."

Thunder Giant was destroyed and their life points dropped 5900 and Kaiba said "Now I activate the magic card double attack which lets me get a second attack this turn so Blue-Eyes Ultimate attack that Steam Gyroid with super white lightning." Steam Gyroid was destroyed and their life points dropped further to 3600.

In his mind Syrus thought "Great if I summon the wrong monster next turn I could cause myself and Jaden to be kicked off the island and then I would just prove my brother right when he said I didn't belong here."


End file.
